corazón encadenado
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: ¿qué puede llevar a un corazón que vive un amor de ensueño a convertirse en un corazón encadenado? ¿los celos? ¿las intrigas? ¿la desconfianza? y...¿es acaso el amor tan fuerte como para liberar a un corazón de sus cadenas? acompañame a averiguarlo...
1. Chapter 1

Una bella sacerdotisa se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del templo Hikawa al anochecer, con una lap top en las piernas revisando entretenida un programa de computación, a tal grado que no se percató cuando un hombre alto se paro detrás de ella, de igual manera, no lo sintió. Un ramo de rosas le tapó el monitor, ella sonrió y sintió unos brazos que la sujetaron por la espalda.

- ¿cómo está la prometida más hermosa de la tierra?

- No tengo la menor idea, pero yo estoy feliz de tener a mi prometido aquí en éste momento, ya que creí que no vendría esta tarde a verme…

- Lo se amor, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, no se cómo podría vivir sin tenerte en mi vida,

- No tienes que hacerlo Darien

- ¿sabes algo?

- ¿qué?

- Estoy feliz de que nuestra boda sea pronto, por que entonces, no me voy a despegar de ti ni un instante. Serás toda mía

- Ay Darien, ya soy toda tuya, ¿o no te lo demostré anoche?

_Flash back _

_La pareja se encontraba en el departamento de Darien, ahora que el abuelo de Rei no estaba en la ciudad Rei pasaba una que otra noche en el departamento de su prometido, claro, ella en la cama de Darien y Darien en la sala, ya que ella se negaba a llegar más allá hasta el día de la boda, quería que esa noche fuera una noche especial._

_Habían estado cenando y revisando en el programa especial para organizar bodas que Darien le había regalado junto con su lap top roja para los pormenores de la boda, Darien había llevado una botella de vino tinto junto con la cena, el la abrazaba mientras escuchaba como Rei le explicaba la organización de las mesas._

_- y entonces, pondremos a tus amigos en ésta mesa al lado de las chicas para que puedan socializar y… Darien no me estas prestando atención_

_- lo lamento Rei, como tu decidas organizarlo todo por mi estará bien, en serio_

_- Darien, quiero que te involucres_

_- Me involucro linda, traje vino_

_- No Darien, quiero que te involucres, es nuestra boda_

_- Rei, te amo, yo quiero estar contigo, la boda no es lo que tengo en mente ahora…_

_- Entonces… ¿qué es?_

_- Esto…(Darien empezó a besar a Rei en los labios, inició con un beso tierno, y puso una mano en su pierna discretamente, luego fue subiéndola lentamente hacia su cadera subiendo junto con ella la falda de la chica)_

_- Darien, no…(la boca de Rei decía que se detuviera, pero su lenguaje corporal era diferente)_

_- Vamos Rei… te amo ( Darien había recostado ya a su prometida sobre el sofá de la sala y estaba sobre ella acariciando sus piernas) _

_- Y yo a ti, pero, no debemos_

_- Te amo, me amas, creo que si debemos ¿no crees? (Darien besó el cuello de Rei bajando sus labios por la clavícula de la chica y besando el nacimiento de sus senos) _

_- Darien, la boda será en una semana, esperemos un poco_

_- No puedo esperar una semana más, te amo, quiero que seas mía ahora… (las manos de Darien empezaron a juguetear con los botones de la blusa de Rei abriéndola botón por botón. El sintió cómo la piel de su novia se estremecía con cada botón que el soltaba)_

_- Darien…_

_- ¿me detengo? _

_- No…_

_Fin de flash back _

- (Darien sonrió para sí mismo al recordar la noche anterior, la noche en que Rei había sido finalmente suya ) si, tienes razón, me lo demostraste muy bien

- Darien… (Rei se sonrojó con el comentario de Darien, éste sonrió al darse cuenta de la reacción de su prometida) no me digas esas cosas

- Rei…(Darien abrazó hacia sí a Rei y la recostó sobre su regazo) no tienes que poner esa cara, es normal

- Es que…

- Tranquila…

- Darien

- ¿si? ¿qué pasa linda?

- Es que… no te cuidaste anoche

- No

- Y si…

- y si ¿qué?

- Y Si quedé embarazada anoche

- Linda, tu y yo nos casaremos en una semana, ¿qué más da?

- ¿no te molestaría?

- Para nada amor, sería genial tener un pequeño Darien o una pequeña Rei corriendo por la casa

- ¿en serio?

- Claro que sí, es mas ¿qué te parece si seguimos practicando hoy?

- ¡Darien! (Rei se volvió a sonrojar)

- Jajajaja, Rei, deberás dejar de sonrojarte en algún momento…por cierto, olvidaba a qué venía hoy, necesito que vengas conmigo…vamos

- ¿A dónde?

- Tu solo acompáñame linda…

- Si, vamos…

Darien tomó de la mano a Rei recogiendo sus cosas y ayudándola a subir al auto convertible.

A Darien finalmente le habían entregado la herencia de sus padres, lo primero que el había hecho para festejar el entrego de su herencia fue comprar ese auto azul marino convertible y luego se dirigió a la joyería mas exclusiva de Tokio para comprar el anillo de compromiso más hermoso para estacionó el auto en el vecindario mas exclusivo de la ciudad, Rei lo miró sorprendida.

- Darien ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- Bueno, quise que conocieras tu nueva casa…. (Darien sacó un control eléctrico y abrió el portón que se encontraba ante ellos, el auto atravesó por un gran jardín parándose ante la entrada de una enorme y hermosa casa, Rei miraba sorprendida, el bajó del auto y la ayudó a bajar después)

- Señorita, le presento su nueva casa

- Darien, creí que viviríamos en tu departamento

- ¿la esposa de Darien Spencer? ¿vivir en un departamento de soltero? JAMAS ¿te gusta?

- Es hermosa… (Darien sacó sus llaves abriendo la puerta principal de la casa, ante ellos un amplio recibidor y unas hermosas escaleras de caracol) me encanta

- Quiero que vivas en el mejor lugar posible amor…

- Ese lugar es junto a ti Darien…

- Ven (Darien tomó la mano de Rei y la ayudó a subir por las escaleras, había un largo corredor con varias habitaciones) mira…

- Darien, hay muchas habitaciones ¿para que tantas?

- Bueno, quiero que tengamos muchos hijos linda, tenemos que ponerlos en algún lugar ¿no crees?

- Creí que para eso era el patio amplio (contestó Rei en tono burlón)

- Y ésta… será nuestra habitación (Darien abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal de la casa, era una enorme habitación con una cama king size al centro, con un edredón blanco con sabanas de seda, a su derecha un gran ventanal con vista al jardín y la alberca de la casa)

- Darien, no tengo palabras, es como de un sueño, pareciera que estamos entre nubes…

- Todo es poco para ti amor….

- Darien…te amo… (Rei abrazó el cuello de Darien y lo besó suavemente, el la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó en peso llevándola hacia la cama y recostándola cuidadosamente, cual si se tratara de una valiosa pieza de cristal)

- Y yo a ti mi diosa de fuego….

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente una chica de largo cabello negro entró a una acogedora tienda especializada en bodas, entró y una pequeña campanita sonó anunciando que alguien había llegado al negocio, una elegante chica de cabello castaño salió a ver quien había entrado al negocio…<p>

- hola Rei, ¿cómo estas? Llegas tarde

- lo lamento Lita, es que… no dormí muy bien anoche (dijo la chica sentándose en un sillón que estaba detrás de ella)

- Rei, ¿te sientes bien? No te preocupes, lo que sea, puede deberse a los nervios de la boda, pero no te preocupes, tienes a la mejor organizadora de bodas del mundo y la tuya será maravillosa

- No Lita, no es eso…aunque si estoy muy nerviosa (dijo Rei con un gesto pícaro en su rostro)

- Si no es eso, entonces, dime qué es, tengo dos días sin verte, algo debió pasar…¡habla!

- Es que…

- ¡Habla!

- Darien y yo…

- ¿Darien y tu?…

- Ya estuvimos juntos…

- Juntos ¿Cómo?

- ¡LITA! ¿cómo que cómo? Pues "juntos"

_- ¿¡?YA TUVISTE SEXO CON DARIEN?_

_- ¡no grites!_

- Ay vamos, no hay nadie aquí además de nosotras, habla ¿cuando fue?

- Anoche…y antenoche

- ¡R E I!

- Lita, no me mires así, me haces sentir mal, además, ya olvidaste cómo concebiste al pequeño Andrew

- Para nada, tu sabes que Andrew y yo teníamos sexo todo el tiempo antes de casarnos, y después también, de hecho esta mañana también, si tienes razón, ahora sabes de dónde viene el pequeño Andrew

- ¡LITA!

- ¿qué? Me encanta el padre de mi hijo, ¿ y a ti?

- A mi no me encanta Andrew

- No tonta, no me refiero a eso, ¿cómo fue?

- Maravilloso, Darien fue tan tierno, tan… único

- Oye Rei…

- ¿qué?

- Y Darien es ¿un chico grande?

- ¿un chico grande?

- Si, Rei, tu sabes " grande"

- Lita! Que pregunta (la cara de Rei se tornó totalmente roja) pero…si

- Ay Rei, me tienes que dar todos los detalles TODOS!

- Lita…

- Los pactos se cumplen, no lo olvides

- Creí que lo olvidarías, fue hace tantos años

- ¿crees que olvidaría que prometí contarte como fue mi primera vez con Andrew si tu prometías contarme tu primera vez? Claro, nunca creí que sería con Darien, pero aun así, no lo olvidé

- Está bien, te contaré….

* * *

><p>Darien se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles en su escritorio cuando un chico rubio entró estrepitosamente.<p>

- Darien, Darien, ¡los tengo! ¡Los tengo!

- ¡Andrew! Entra y cállate, te dije que era ¡CONFIDENCIAL! No quiero que nadie se entere

- Ay Darien, ¿pero por qué no? Si yo hubiera tenido unos boletos en primera clase para pasar mi luna de miel en París lo hubiera gritado por todo Japón

- Es que no quiero que llegue a oídos de Rei. Quiero sorprenderla, ella siempre ha soñado con conocer París, y voy a cumplírselo

- Ay Darien, me gusta verte tan feliz, veo tu cara y recuerdo como me veía yo cuando me iba a casar con Lita

- Si, pero yo no babeaba en todo momento

- Es cierto. Pero si pones la misma sonrisa de tonto

- Es que me tiene loco, la adoro.

- ¿y ya le mostraste la casa que le compraste?

- Ya y le fascinó

- Tiene que, le compraste la casa mas grande y costosa que encontraste Darien, te pasaste

- Ay Andrew, se lo merece, ¿tu no le comprarías un palacio a Lita?

- Claro que si, pero, es una casa enorme para ustedes dos ¿no?

- Por el momento…

- Bueno, tendrás que tomar muchas vitaminas amigo, esa casa es como para hospedar a un equipo de futbol soccer

- Bueno, me tendré que sacrificar

- Jajjajaja, ¿tu sacrificarte? ( en ese momento entró Serena Tsukino por la puerta sin tocar siquiera)

- Darien, necesitamos hablar

- Bueno. Yo me voy, de todos modos tengo mucho trabajo, nos vemos "jefe" (Andrew salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a un incómodo Darien con su demente exnovia)

- ¿Que quieres Serena?

- Darien, ¿sigues con esa loca idea de casarte con Rei?

- No es una loca . Yo Amo a Rei, por eso vamos a casarnos

- Pero ella no te ama a ti Darien

- Serena, por favor, no sigas

- Es que es cierto! Si no me crees puedes ir a comprobarlo ésta noche al tempo Hikawa, seguramente le dijiste a Rei que no podías ir a verla hoy por que tienes una cena con unos empresarios ¿verdad?

- Claro que si. Rei y yo nos lo decimos todo, nos comunicamos

- Pues si, pero ésta noche, ella va a verse con Nicolás

- Nicolás no esta en la ciudad, Serena, por favor, deja de inventar estupideces

- Si no me crees…compruébalo por ti mismo Darien… te sorprenderás…

Serena salió de la Oficina con una sonrisa triunfal después de regar su veneno en Darien, sabía que su mordida había sido letal.  
>El punto débil de Darien eran los celos. Obviamente no por ella, ya que durante todos los años que fueron novios el jamás se puso ni un poquito celoso por ella, pero con Rei era diferente, el, a pesar de confiar en ella odiaba que cualquier hombre la mirara siquiera, se le subía el fuego a los ojos cuando eso llegaba a pasar, ella sabía que si a alguien odiaba Darien era a Nicolás, aunque jamás le había reclamado nada a Rei, Darien detestaba a Nicolás por estar enamorado de su prometida.<p>

Darien se quedó pensativo sentado mirando los boletos de su luna de miel.

* * *

><p>-000-<p>

Rei se encontraba en la sala del templo dando una última revisada a sus votos. A pesar de haberlos repetido una y otra vez, no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa.  
>Jamás pensó que tendría una boda católica, pero los padres de Darien lo eran y su sueño siempre fue que su hijo se casara en una iglesia católica, para ella lo más importante era pasar el resto de su vida al lado del hombre de sus sueños, ¿qué mas daba si se casaba por una u otra religión?...<p>

- hola Rei

- Nicolás ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, vine a la ciudad. Supe que ibas a casarte y no pude evitar venir a felicitarte…

- Siéntate, por favor…

- Mira, traje tu té favorito para brindar por tu felicidad (Nicolás entregó a Rei un vaso térmico con un té de frutas del bosque sabía que era la debilidad de Rei)

- Que rico, gracias, no puedo resistirme a un té de frutas del bosque

- Son de tu cafetería favorita

- Gracias, Nicolás…

- Y… ¿ya tienes todo listo?

- Si…no…bueno, ya sabes, siempre salen cosas a última hora

- Te ves muy contenta

- Estoy feliz. No tienes idea

- Me imagino, se ve en tu rostro…

- Nicolás, me gustaría invitarte, pero Darien no…

- No te preocupes Rei. Yo entiendo, además solo estaré esta noche en la ciudad. No hay problema

- Nicolás, creo que deberías irte, no me siento muy...

Rei se desvaneció antes de poder terminar la frase y Nicolás la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cama, la recostó y se tumbó sobre ella besándola. Desabotonó su blusa y el se quitó la camisa sin percatarse que una persona lo observaba desde la ventana, un hombre de cabello obscuro como la noche miraba atónito las escenas ante el, dio media vuelta y salio sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia…

**bien, héme aquí con un pequeño regalito, ésta historia es un poco (mucho) más dramática que " siempre en mi mente" al igual, es un poquito más larga, yo la amé de verdad, espero que sea de su agrado. La hice con mucho cariño y llevó bastantes días, y escuchaba todo el tiempo música dramática para motivar mi lado despechado, sufrido, doloroso, pero creo que valió la pena, me divertí bastante y sufrí bastante, y me enojé bastante, pero creo que valió la pena mis cuatro semanas de escuchar a pimpinela jajajjaja, sigan leyendo, éste es solo un pequeño aperitivo para dar pie al verdadero "corazón encadenado" **

**vientoaguamarina...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Faltaba solamente un día para la boda, una preocupada Rei se encontraba en el negocio de su amiga Lita sin hacer comentario alguno a las sugerencias de su amiga.

- Entonces, prendemos fuego a las mesas de la recepción y cerramos las puertas para que nadie pueda salir

- si, está bien…

- y después lanzamos pintura sobre tu vestido de novia blanco

- si…

- ¡R e i! YA BASTA

- ¿qué? ¿qué dices?

- Estas demasiado ausente ¿qué te pasa?

- No estoy ausente

- Acabas de aceptar que prenda fuego a tu recepción y que arruine tu vestido con pintura

- ¿en serio? Que mal…

- Rei, ¿qué te pasa?

- Es que… no he podido hablar con Darien en cuatro días, estoy preocupada…

- ¿Pero preocupada por qué?

- ¿y si se arrepintió de casarse conmigo? No me contesta, no lo encuentro en su casa, ni en la oficina, nada…

- Rei, calma, Andrew me dijo que han tenido mucho trabajo, lo ha traído vuelto loco, dice que no quiere dejar ningún pendiente para su luna de miel, ¿por cierto ya te dijo a donde te va a llevar?

- No, no he podido sacarle nada de información, cuando le pregunto que qué es lo que debo empacar, para darme una idea me dice que lo menos posible, prefiere comprarme toda la ropa allá que darme una sola pista

- Jajjaja, no puedes juzgar a Darien, es un romántico incorregible

- Lo se (Rei sonrió con el comentario de su amiga)

- Al menos ya lograste sonreír, ánimo, ya verás que mañana Darien se aparece en la iglesia con una mas de sus sorpresas

- Ojala Lita…ojala…

-000-

Era la noche anterior a la boda. Darien se encontraba encerrado en su departamento con una copa de Whisky en la mano, y una botella en la otra. Se acercó al contestador, veintinueve llamadas perdidas de ése día, una llamada más entró, el no contestó, sabía quien era quien hablaba, una voz familiar dejó un mensaje más…

- Darien, ¿estás ahí? Amor, no has contestado mis llamadas en varios días, yo estoy preocupada, dime si todo está bien, necesito escucharlo de ti, necesito escuchar que todo está bien, por que, algo dentro de mí me dice que no lo está, tengo mucho miedo Darien, si no deseas casarte conmigo está bien, pero dímelo dime algo yo…

- Rei…

- Darien, amor, me da gusto volver a escuchar tu voz, ¿qué pasa? ¿dónde has estado? ¿estas bien?

- Todo está bien Rei, tengo mucho trabajo

- Darien…

- Rei, te veré mañana en la iglesia, hoy estoy cansado

- Darien…

- ¿si?

- Te amo

- Buenas noches Rei, descansa…

-000-

El día de la boda había llegado finalmente, una hermosa novia con un vestido color blanco en línea "a" con un escote de ojal y sin mangas se encontraba dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje, su mejor amiga portaba un vestido corto color rosa palo pegado al cuerpo con una manga decorada con rosas del mismo tono que su vestido…

- ay Rei. Te ves hermosa

- Gracias Lita. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, contigo tengo mi familia completa

- Rei. Te quiero mucho (Lita abrazó efusivamente a su amiga dejándola sin aire)

- Yo también. Sabes que eres la hermana que nunca tuve

- Y tu también para mí. Hoy es el segundo día más feliz de mi vida. El primero fue cuando me casé con Andrew, y espero que ustedes sean tan felices como lo somos nosotros

- Yo se que sí lo seremos, Lita. lo amo tanto, y yo se que me ama igual que yo a el. Estoy ansiosa por decir "si"

- Anda. Se nos hace tarde, y está bien que las novias llegan tarde pero no tanto

- Si. vamos…

Las chicas salieron de prisa hacia el carruaje que habían contratado para que llevara a Rei a la iglesia. Manejó unas cuantas cuadras, hasta llegar a la acogedora iglesia. Lita había conseguido que el lugar estuviera lleno de flores, la decoración era impecable.

Al parar el carruaje en la puerta de la iglesia unos guardias esperaban para abrir las puertas y ayudar a bajar a la novia y a su hermosa madrina. A los pocos pasos, el abuelo y Takashi Hino la esperaban para escoltarla. Era la primera y tal vez la única vez que ese par se ponía de acuerdo en algo. En el amor que tenían por su nieta e hija.

La hermosa novia entró escoltada de los dos hombres que más la amaban en su vida. En la iglesia se encontraban los pocos amigos de Rei junto con los amigos y compañeros de escuela y trabajo de Darien. Todos miraban sorprendidos. La novia lucía increíblemente bella, el novio pudo percatarse de ello. Takashi y el abuelo entregaron a su pequeña al hombre pelinegro, ella sonrió con éste acto, el desvió su mirada.

La boda continuó sin mayores contratiempos, Andrew yLlita fueron los encargados de colocar el lazo sobre la pareja protagonista. Los novios intercambiaron votos, el padre hizo la melodramática pregunta de "¿hay alguien que se oponga a ésta boda?", para Rei fueron segundos eternos, afortunadamente, nadie dijo "yo". Después Darien hizo entrega simbólica a Rei de las arras, el intercambio de anillos, y la tan esperada pregunta…

- Rei Hino ¿aceptas a Darien Spencer como tu esposo? ¿prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto

- Darien Spencer, ¿aceptas a Rei Hino como tu esposa? ¿prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

- … (El silencio se hizo presente en la ilglesia, mientras unos cuantos murmullos se pudieron escuchar entre los invitados)

- ¿Darien? (Rei miró sorprendida y preocupada al hombre que tenía al lado suyo)

- Yo…acepto…

- Por el poder que la iglesia me confiere, yo los declaro, marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia…

Darien besó a Rei en los labios suavemente, todos los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir felices. Darien llevó del brazo a su ahora esposa hasta la puerta de la iglesia donde de nueva cuenta los invitados pidieron otro beso para festejar. Después ambos subieron a la carroza que los condujo hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Un elegante salón rodeado por hermosos jardines y colmados de flores por doquier.

La fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad, Darien se notaba serio, algo distante, pero se negaba a contar la causa de su seriedad. Rei por su parte Bailó animadamente con su Padre y luego con su abuelo, ambos estaban felices ese día. Mientras Rei bailaba feliz con su padre y algunos cuantos amigos que solicitaron un baile, Darien la miraba seriamente desde la mesa de Honor.  
>En un punto entre baile y baile, Rei salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco a los jardines. La noche era perfecta, ni una sola nube en el cielo, podían observarse las estrellas perfectamente, la feliz novia volteaba al firmamento cuando una voz masculina le habló a sus espaldas.<p>

- De verdad luces hermosa con ese vestido

- Nicolás … (Rei brincó sobresaltada) creí que no estarías hoy ya en la ciudad

- Bueno, quise quedarme hasta verte casada, ¿te puedo dar un abrazo?

- Nicolás, no creo que…

- Anda. por favor…

- Está bien… (Nicolás abrazó a Rei y la atrajo hacia sí besándola a la fuerza)

- ¡Suelta a mi esposa! (un iracundo Darien empujó a Nicolás hacia el suelo yéndosele a los golpes)

- ¡Darien!. ¡No por favor!

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a ponerle un dedo encima a mi esposa o te mataré, te juro que te mataré!

- ¡Darien!, ¡detente!

- ¡Tu y yo nos vamos de aquí!

Darien tomó de la muñeca a Rei llevándola consigo hasta su auto convertible, los ojos de ella reflejaban temor. Jamás había visto a Darien tan molesto en toda su vida.

Darien condujo durante un largo camino sin cruzar una sola palabra con Rei hasta llegar a la mansión a donde había llevado varias noches atrás a su ahora esposa. Bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto sin decir ni media palabra, Rei miraba atónita a Darien. No podía creer que el hombre lleno de ira con el que se encontraba en ese momento era el mismo hombre con el que se había casado. Subió junto con el a la habitación, jamás pensó que su noche de boda sería así…

- Darien…

- Dime, (los ojos de Darien la miraron inyectados de sangre, la piel de Rei se erizó de mirarlo. El nunca había visto con ese coraje a nadie, ni siquiera a alguno de sus enemigos en todas sus batallas)

- No…nada…

- En el closet hay ropa de tu medida. La mandé comprar hace unos días

- Está bien( Rei buscaba la mirada de su pareja, pero éste al toparse con ella volteaba hacia otro lado) gracias…(ella abrió el closet, estaba perfectamente organizado, sacó un camisón de seda color blanco de tirantes delgado y lo tomó entre sus manos, se miró al espejo, aun tenía puesto su tocado de novia y ese hermoso vestido blanco que tan ilusionada había comprado junto con su amiga y confidente) Darien…

- ¿qué?

- Se que estas molesto pero…

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora Rei

- Lo se. Pero…¿me ayudarías con la cremallera de mi vestido? (Rei se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Darien)

- Claro…

Las manos temblorosas de Darien se acercaron al cuerpo de su mujer. Acariciaron su cuello, pudo sentir su olor, ese olor que tanto lo embelesaba, pudo ver como la piel de esa chica temblaba al solo contacto de sus dedos. El bajó lentamente el cierre de su vestido, encontrándose debajo de éste con una lencería confeccionada en finos encajes, deslizó las mangas de su vestido por los hombros y lo bajó lentamente dudando entre continuar o detenerse. El besó su cuello y ella dio media vuelta mirándolo a los ojos. Cómo adoraba esos ojos color amatista. Podía perderse en ellos en un solo segundo, y ella lo sabía.  
>Ella abrazó su cuello y se paró de puntitas acercando sus labios a los suyos, el la tomó de la cintura y la presionó contra su pecho rompiendo con esos escasos centímetros que los separaban para unirse al beso. Para él era imposible resistirse a ella, cuando la tenía frente a el su fuerza de voluntad se doblegaba. La beso suave y tiernamente, pero el fuego dentro de él empezó a despertarse, la abrazó y la tomó en sus brazos llevándola a la cama. Ella lo miró a los ojos. El hombre lleno de odio que ella había observado un par de segundos antes había desaparecido por completo, "ese" que tenía ante ella era el Darien de sus sueños, al que había elegido como pareja para pasar el resto de su vida.<p>

- Darien…

- ¿si?

- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti…

La noche transcurrió entre besos y abrazos. entre "te quieros" y "te amos", entre "te necesito" y "te deseo". Cuando la luz del sol apareció finalmente por el balcón, Darien se encontró abrazando a esa mujer que tantos suspiros le había despertado desde el mismo día en que la conoció. Acarició su cabello que olía a cerezas, aun no entendía como hacía para que su cabello conservara ese olor que lo enloquecía todo el tiempo.  
>Ella yacía completamente dormida. De pronto, la imagen de de su amada diosa de fuego en brazos de ese zarrapastroso de Nicolás volvieron a llenar sus ojos de sangre, soltó a Rei en un acto de reflejo y se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación como si lo persiguiera un fantasma, y tal vez así era, lo perseguía el fantasma de sus celos…<p>

**HOLA**

**les dejo otro pequeño capitulo de mi querido bebé "corazón encadenado" espero sus comentarios de agrado, desagrado, opiniones, etc.  
>En ésta historia quise presentarles a unos personajes diferentes a como los vimos en Sailor Moon. Quise que vieran a unos personajes más humanos que en ésta ocasión en lugar de enfrentarse a "malignas" y "demonios" se enfrenten con otro tipo de "demonios" (como todos nosotros simples mortales) a aquellos que están en nuestra mente, que nos acosan dia y noche cuando no logramos controlarlos.<strong>

Por otra parte se que muchos odiarán a éste Darien ( muchas veces mientras escribía pense en muchas, lentas y dolorosas maneras de matarlo) pero como ya les dije, ninguno de ellos es perfecto, tienen debilidades, comenten errores (Muchos) y ni ellos ni los escenarios ante los que les toca estar en ésta ocasión, son perfectos, cosa que me encantó, ya que, tal vez (y solo tal vez) alguno/a de ustedes se vea reflejado con los demonios que atormentan a nuestros protagonistas.

**Espero me sigan acompañando en ésta locura con tintes telenoveleros que en lo personal (y aunque sea un gusto culposo) me encanta**

******¡hasta la proxima semana!******

**********VientoAguaMarina**********

**************p.d. aun no nos ponemos melodramáticos**************

****************p.d. 2. si. falta más drama****************

******************p.d.3. si alguien se lo pregunta. odio a Serena y por lo tanto ella va a ser la villana berrugosa de mi historia :p******************


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Un apresurado Andrew entró a la oficina principal del corporativo Spencer sin tocar siquiera la puerta.

- ¿pero qué demonios haces aquí?

- Trabajando ¿no lo ves?

- Claro que lo veo, pero a estas horas tu deberías estar en Paris en tu luna de miel con esa chica de pelo negro con la que te casaste el fin de semana ¿lo olvidaste?

- No Andrew , no lo he olvidado, tengo mucho trabajo y no puede esperar un mes a mi regreso

- Claro que puede, Darien, te acabas de casar, estos momentos no los volverás a recuperar, disfruta los inicios de tu matrimonio, te lo digo como amigo

- Yo se lo que hago Andrew

- Si, pero algo no está bien, ¿por qué se fueron así? Digo, yo se que te urgía estar a solas con Rei, pero de ahí a que te fueras sin despedirte de nadie

- Como tu lo dices, deseaba estar a solas con ella

- Darien, de verdad, puedes irte de luna de miel, yo puedo encargarme, dejamos todo organizado para que pudieras darte éste espacio

- Andrew, te digo que NO, necesito estar a solas, vete por favor

- Está bien, me voy, pero…piénsalo

- … (Darien se quedó solo en la oficina, Andrew no entendía nada, para el era fácil hablar, el no había tenido que ver lo que el tuvo que ver días antes de casarse con la mujer de su vida)

- Entonces, es cierto

- Serena…

- Imagino que pudiste darte cuenta de la clase de mujer que es Rei, lo que no entiendo es cómo te casaste con ella aun sabiéndolo Darien

- Eso no te importa

- Claro que si, yo te amo

- Pero yo a ti no Serena,

- Pero algún día lo harás, estoy segura (Serena se acercó a Darien abrazándolo por detrás de la silla)

- Serena, no…(Darien se levantó liberándose de los brazos de Serena que intentaban crear una situación comprometedora)

- Darien, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar en entenderlo? Rei no es la mujer para ti, ella no te ama, para ella, tu eres su trofeo, su logro, la primera y única "cosa" que logró arrebatarme, pero ya lo verás, si ella teniéndote a ti, te engañó con Nicolás, en cualquier momento te volverá a engañar, tal vez con Nicolás, tal vez con el jardinero o con cualquier otro, por que así es ella

- Serena…

- ¿si Darien?

- SAL DE MI OFICINA, si no quieres que te despida

- Está bien, pero, piénsalo, si fue capaz de engañarte unos días antes de su boda, ¿cuánto tiempo más tardará en volver a verte la cara?

Serena se fue de la oficina unos cuantos segundos después de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de conseguir su cometido, sembrar la duda en Darien, en algún momento el terminaría por creerle….

-0000-

Rei se encontraba en el balcón de su casa mirando hacia el horizonte, tomaba una taza de te cuando una chica de servicio entró a interrumpir su paz.

- señora, la buscan

- ¿qué? ¿quién?

- ¿quién mas va a ser? Tu mejor amiga tontita

- ¡Lita! (Rei abrazó a su amiga como si no la hubiera visto en años) ven siéntate

- Si que es hermosa tu casa Rei

- Si, ¿verdad? Es muy grande ¿quieres una taza de té?

- Si, gracias, oye Rei…

- ¿si?

- Me sorprendí cuando Andrew me dijo que Darien había regresado a trabajar hoy a la oficina, yo creí que ustedes habían partido a su luna de miel, más cuando se fueron de la fiesta sin despedirse…

- Si…es cierto (la tristeza se presentó en el rostro de Rei cuando recordó la noche de su boda)

- ¿todo bien?

- Pues la verdad es que…

- Hola Lita, que sorpresa verte por aquí (el dueño de la casa entró al balcón inesperadamente)

- Darien, regresaste temprano de trabajar (Rei corrió a abrazar a su pareja, lo recibió con un suave beso)

- Si, prefiero terminar el trabajo del día desde casa

- Ya veo…(los ojos violeta de Rei se tornaron tristes)

- Oye Darien, en vista de que estas muy ocupado y pasarás el resto del día trabajando, ¿crees que tengas algún problema en que me robe a tu esposa un par de horas? Quiero que vallamos de compras

- No lo creo lita

- Ay vamos, tenemos muchas cosas por hablar Rei y yo. No seas aguafiestas

- Lita, no te ofendas, pero preferiría que no

- Darien...(Rei miró extrañada al hombre que estaba ante ella)

- Mira, tu eres bienvenida en ésta casa cuando lo desees, a la hora que lo desees, pero, Rei no irá a ninguna parte

- ¿qué te pasa? Estás demente?

- Lita, Darien, no discutan por favor. Lita, no es eso, es que, Darien no te explicó correctamente, no me he sentido muy bien, por eso Darien canceló la luna de miel y no quiere que salga por que le preocupa que algo malo me pase en la calle

- Bueno. Si, tienes razón, te ves muy desmejorada, será mejor que descanses yo volveré mañana, claro, si te parece bien Darien

- Por mí esta bien Lita

- Adiós, (Lita salió de la terraza sintiéndose poco convencida con las respuestas de Darien y Rei)

- Darien ¿te pasa algo?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Por lo que le dijiste a Lita

- Es verdad, a partir de hoy, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, se lo pides a la gente de servicio, ellos tienen instrucciones de traerte lo que necesites, no quiero que salgas de la casa

- Pero Darien…

- No es una petición Rei… estaré en el despacho, que no me interrumpa nadie.

Darien salió del balcón dejando a Rei sola, para ella era imposible creer que ese hombre era el mismo hombre con el que se había casado…

-000-

Varios días habían pasado desde esa discusión entre Darien y Rei. El se había mantenido ausente, pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la empresa y el resto del tiempo escondido en su despacho, trabajando hasta muy tarde, subía cuando Rei había sido vencida por el sueño y salía muy temprano por la mañana antes de que ella pudiera despertarse.

Esa noche, Darien llegó a casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, Darien buscó preocupado por el primer piso a su esposa.

- Rei…¿Rei donde estas? ( camino hacia la sala, no había rastro de su mujer) Rei…(la buscó en el despacho nada) Rei…( vio una tenue luz en el comedor de la casa caminó hacia allá) Rei…

- Hola, bienvenido amor…(Rei lo recibió con una cena a la luz de las velas y un diminuto neglille negro)

- Rei…¿qué es todo esto? (Darien se sentó en el lugar principal de la mesa sorprendido)

- Bueno amor, has estado un poco distante en estos días, así que le pedí a lita que me ayudara a prepararte una cena deliciosa, (Rei destapó el plato de Darien mostrando una deliciosa pasta con calamares, pulpo y camarones) espero te guste

- Rei, se ve delicioso…mmhhmm está delicioso

- Lo hice yo misma señor Spencer…bueno, con una ligera ayuda de lita, y claro… su vino favorito

- ¿y esto? ( Darien acarició a Rei sobre el negillle )

- ¿te gusta? Lita me convenció, pero si no te gusta, en verdad puedo cambiarme

- Te ves muy linda

- (Rei suspiró aliviada, temía tanto la reacción de Darien) que bueno que te gusta amor (Rei se sentó en las piernas de Darien y lo besó en el cuello)

- Rei…no…

- Te amo Darien

- Rei, yo…yo tengo que ir a trabajar al despacho, perdóname, dejamos esto para otro día ¿te parece? (Darien se levantó, haciendo a Rei levantarse también )

- Pero Darien…

- Perdóname linda, pero, tengo mucho trabajo

- ¿y vas a volver a llegar a la habitación en la madrugada?

- Es que estoy muy ocupado

- Si, me imagino…

- Lo lamento en serio…

Darien salió del comedor mordiéndose los labios, estaba luchando contra todo lo que su ser le decía, su corazón le decía que quería besarla, estar con ella, cenar con ella, decirle que la amaba, pero el odio dentro de el, sus celos se le impidieron una vez mas…

Mas tarde esa misma noche

Rei se encontraba en su habitación sola, como tantas otras noches, hablaba por celular recargada en la ventana mirando hacia la luna. Darien por su parte se sintió muy mal por haber dejado a su linda esposa con todos los arreglos para pasar una gran noche, se dio cuenta de que las luces de la habitación estaban aun encendidas, entró sin hacer ruido para sorprenderla…

- hola mi amor, ¿cómo estas?... ¿yo? Muy bien…si, yo también te extraño mucho también, te prometo que un día de estos nos volveremos a ver… si…claro que si… (Darien entró a la habitación abriendo la puerta de un solo empujón, le arrebato el teléfono a Rei y lo estrelló contra el piso) Darien…¿qué te pasa?

- ¡¿y todavía me lo preguntas?

- ¿qué te pasa? Estas como loco, me das miedo…

- ¿qué me pasa? ¿qué me pasa? Pasa que te descubro platicando con tu amante muy quitada de la pena en nuestra casa, en nuestra recamara, mientras yo me preocupaba por haberte dejado sola a la hora de la cena

- Darien, de verdad, estas enfermo, no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo

- No es mas que la pura verdad

- Puedo perdonarte que me hagas a un lado, que estés ausente, pero no te perdono que dudes de mi, soporté tu enferma manía de negarte a que saliera de casa, pero esto no…

- Niégame que estabas hablando con el. niégamelo, quiero que te atrevas a mentirme en la cara

- ¿hablando con quién?

- ¡CON NICOLAS!

- ¿sabes qué? Si tanto quieres saber con quién estaba hablando , revisa lo que dejaste de celular, yo no te pienso dar una explicación mas…imagino que entenderás que no quiero dormir contigo esta noche, estaré en la recamara de invitados, por si te preocupa de si dormiré sola o con el jardinero (Rei salio furiosa de la habitación llevándose consigo su almohada)

Cuando Darien estuvo solo tomó el celular color tinto de Rei, definitivamente la pantalla del teléfono estaba totalmente destrozada , la pila había salido volando debajo de la cama, la tomó y la metió en el celular pidiéndole a dios que ese pequeño aparato respondiera sus dudas, el teléfono encendió, le dio remarcar a la última llamada)

- hola, tía Rei ¿por qué colgaste? ¿te sentiste mal de nuevo?

- ¿Andy?

- Tío Darien ¿ y mi tía Rei?

- Tu…tu tía Rei se fue a dormir, le dolía mucho la cabeza

- Ohh, ya veo, bueno, dile que la quiero mucho por favor, que le mando muchos besos

- Si Andy, yo se lo diré

- Tío Darien…

- Dime

- Extraño mucho a mi tía Rei, ¿me prometes que cuando se sienta bien de nuevo, la traerás a visitarme?

- Claro que si Andy, te lo prometo, buenas noches

- Buenas noches tío

Darien se dejó caer en el suelo y con el lo que quedaba del celular de Rei, se tomó con ambas manos la cara. No podía creer de lo que había sido capaz de hacer por sus celos, gritarle de esa manera a la mujer de su vida. Se levantó y fue hacia la recamara de visitas, levantó su mano para tocar la puerta, se detuvo, no podía tocar la puerta, no después de gritarle esas cosas tan terribles, se dio media vuelta, no podía hacerlo, no podía disculparse, al menos no esa noche.

Del otro lado de la puerta, recostada en su cama abrazada a su almohada se encontraba una mujer con el corazón destrozado, había tenido muchas pesadillas, pero ni en la peor de ellas imaginó siquiera que Darien algún día se comportaría con ella de esa manera tan terrible…


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**El personaje de Darien en ésta historia puede provocarte deseos de lincharlo, enviarle una carta bomba, ponchar las llantas de su carro y (en casos extremos) contratar sicarios para desaparecerlo. En su defensa debo decir que es inocente de todo lo que se le pueda acusar ya que está siendo cruelmente manipulado por la torturada mente detrás de éste monitor (o sea yo). leída la advertencia, te invito a leer más de ésta enfermiza historia llamada "corazón encadenado"...**

-00000-

Rei se encontraba en la sala de su casa leyendo un libro, Darien para variar había salido muy temprano para la oficina.  
>Eese día Lita no la había visitado, según le había dicho tenía que ir a un recital de el pequeño Andrew, la había invitado, pero inventó que tenía una comida con Darien esa tarde, mintió, como tantos otros días, comió sola, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa soledad.<br>En ese momento, el conde de Montecristo era su única compañía, tal vez la única compañía masculina que podía permitirse tener en esa casa sin despertar los celos de Darien.  
>Escuchó abrirse la puerta de la casa, miró el reloj, las seis de la tarde, debía ser Darien que regreso temprano a casa, claro, para seguir trabajando en su oficina...<p>

- hola

- hola…

- yo… decidí regresar temprano a casa hoy

- ya veo… dejo para que vallas a trabajar a tu despacho sin molestias…(Rei se levantó del sillón tomando su libro, Darien la sujetó de la muñeca suavemente cuando se cruzó con el)

- tu… no me molestas Rei…

- bueno, no todos los días parece así Darien, así que mejor te dejo para que sigas en lo tuyo

- espera…ten (Darien le entregó una bolsa de tienda departamental con un pequeño moño)

- ¿qué es esto? (dijo Rei sacando el contenido de la caja)

- Es un celular nuevo, lamento lo que le pasó a tu otro teléfono, pedí que fuera el más avanzado en tecnología…

- Ahh, ya veo

- Espero te guste linda

- Gracias Darien, pero no lo quiero, ten (Rei le regresó el avanzado teléfono celular a su esposo)

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Por que no deseo que me vuelvas a hacer una escena de celos como la que me hiciste anoche y por que no deseo volver a ver a ese hombre que vi anoche disfrazado de mi esposo

- Pero, Rei

- No digas nada Darien. Quédatelo, no se me valla a ocurrir darle este nuevo numero telefónico a mi amante ¿no lo crees? O tal vez me ponga de acuerdo con el para fugarme, o ya se, tal vez se me puede ocurrir llamar a algún número al azar y convencer al hombre que me conteste del otro lado del teléfono para que se convierta a mi amante, digo, por que, quien sabe que tipo de mujer sea yo ¿no lo crees?

- Rei, no digas eso por favor

- En verdad, no lo quiero Darien, gracias por el detalle, pero no lo quiero, ten, te dejo para que trabajes tranquilo, te dejé tu cena en el micro ondas para que la recalientes, es lo que no quisiste comer ayer, espero que a solas puedas disfrutarlo mejor. Buenas noches…

Rei dejó a un anonadado Darien con la boca abierta en la sala, ella salió con su libro con los ojos llorosos, pero claro, sin demostrarle al menos un segundo todo lo que le dolia. Ya había sido suficiente para ella, esos eran los demonios internos de Darien, no los suyos, y no le permitiría volver a hablarle de esa forma…

-0000-

Un chico de cabellos obscuros se encontraba en su oficina, una mujer de cabellos rubios y coletas largas entró a la oficina del dueño del emporio Spencer.

- Darien, Darien,¡ mira lo que te llegó!

- Serena, te he dicho que no entres así a mi oficina y más te he dicho que dejes de fisgonear en mi mensajería, que seas la chica que reparte la correspondencia no quiere decir que puedas abrirla

- Bueno, lo lamento, pero me dio mucha emoción. Te llegó la invitación para el coctel de empresarios anual, mira, mira

- Si, ya se. La esperaba

- Y dice que lleves pareja, así que me iré temprano hoy para ir a escoger que me voy a poner, no todos los días tenemos una cena tan importante

- ¿de qué hablas serena?

- Pues sí Darien no puedes ir solo

- Lo se. Pero no voy a ir contigo

- No me digas que vas a llevar a Rei, a esa mujerzuela

- Esa "mujerzuela" , es mi esposa y es la que me va a acompañar a ese evento y a todos los que me inviten

- ¿y no te da miedo que te engañe con alguno de los muchos y adinerados invitados?

- Sal de mi oficina

- Como quieras

- (Andrew entró a la oficina de Darien en cuanto serena salió)¿y ahora que vino a decirte esa loca?

- Andrew, no te expreses así

- Lo lamento, pero Serena no me agrada, siento que es como una de esas sirenas que hipnotizan a los marineros para hacerlos estrellar contra las rocas, ella te envenena el alma para hacerte discutir con Rei

- Andrew...

- Si, lo lamento, pero es lo que pienso

- Bueno, no quiero hablar de eso, quiero pedirte un favor

- Dime

- Tu eres mi Publi- relacionista de confianza, conoces a toda la gente importante del país

- Si, lo se, soy genial

- Bueno, quiero que utilices tu genialidad

- ¿para qué?

- Cierra la puerta y te lo diré…

Darien se quedó hablando con su empleado y mejor amigo, tal vez la persona a la que le tenía mas confianza…

-0000-

Rei se encontraba en la sala de su casa leyendo, a últimas fechas los libros se habían convertido en su mejor compañía. El timbre sonó, ella fue a abrir la puerta, una elegante mujer entró empujando la puerta en cuanto Rei la abrió un poco haciendo entrar consigo a un ejercito de personas con percheros enteros con ropa.

- hola linda, tu debes de ser Rei

- si. ¿pero quien eres tu? ¿qué es todo esto?

- ahh lo lamento, que grosera, mi nombre es Marry, si, con doble "R", y ellos mis esclavos (las personas que entraron con ella, la miraron con coraje) bueno…mis empleados

- ¿y se puede saber qué hacen aquí?

- Ohh linda, tu esposo me contrató, soy la mejor diseñadora de imagen, algunos dicen que en todo Japón, yo creo en todo el mundo

- No entiendo

- Bueno, al parecer tu tienes una cena muy importante con ese chico guapo con el que te casaste, y yo tengo mucho trabajo, no te ofendas, eres hermosa, pero necesitamos encontrar el vestido perfecto

- Te agradezco, pero, no será necesario, yo no iré a ningún lugar Marry, puedes decirle a ese hombre que te contrató que se quede con su dinero, y sus diseños y…

- Ahh, ya entiendo…

- No, tu no entiendes nada

- Si. si entiendo, estas molesta con tu esposo, no, no molesta, furiosa ¿no es así?

- Pues…

- Linda. Se inteligente, ¿quiere gastar su dinero? ¡Que lo gaste!, lo mereces, por soportarlo, por aguantar todo eso que te hizo, ¿tienes idea de lo que puede costar uno solo de mis vestidos?

- No…

- Lo suficiente como para que le duela la cartera al hombre mas adinerado del país. El te dio carta libre ¿qué opinas?

- (Rei sonrió maliciosamente) vamos a ver esos vestidos

- Chica lista, ¡empecemos!

Rei pasó toda la tarde siendo asesorada por Marry, vestidos, zapatillas, bolsos, joyas, brazaletes, maquillaje, todo y más de lo que se le pudo ocurrir comprar lo llevaba Marry, Darien seguramente se moriría cuando recibiera las facturas de todo lo que ella gastó en un par de horas…

-0000-

Darien entró a casa, como tantas otras noches, todas las luces estaban apagadas, fue a la sala, ella no estaba ahí, la llamó

- Rei…¿dónde estas?

- Aquí (una hermosa chica pelinegra se asomó por las escaleras y bajó elegantemente sujetándose del pasamanos, vestida con un ceñido vestido negro con corte de sirena y un hermoso collar con una piedra de rubí y unos aretes y brazalete que le hacía juego)

- Waw… luces hermosa

- ¿te gusta?

- Me encanta…

- Nos vamos cuando tu quieras…

- Pues…de querer no quiero…me encantaría quedarme contigo aquí, los dos solos…pero tenemos que ir a esa cena…

- Entonces… vamos…

Darien tomó del brazo a Rei y la escoltó hasta la puerta del coche, la ayudó a subir y luego dio vuelta al auto, arrancó el coche y manejó en silencio, pero claro, sin dejar de mirar a su bella esposa de reojo y mediante los espejos, ella sí que podía volverlo loco sin decir una sola palabra…  
>Después de un largo camino la pareja llegó a su destino, un elegante salón de eventos.<br>Ambos bajaron del auto, el entregó las llaves al ballet parking el la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hacia un costado de la puerta poco antes de entrar, la besó apasionadamente mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿qué haces?

- besando a mi esposa

- Darien…

- Pero también quiero disculparme por haberte tratado así

- Darien… te amo, pero ese Darien que me has mostrado a ultimas fechas me asusta

- Lo lamento linda, yo…

- Darien Spencer (si, un hombre ya mayor e inoportuno llegó a interrumpir a la pareja)

- Señor Smith ¿cómo está?

- Muy bien Darien, ¿no nos presentas? (dijo coquetamente el hombre)

- Si, claro que si, le presento a mi esposa, Rei

- Valla que es linda tu esposa, pero pasen, síganme, Darien, señora, no se si ya conozcan al señor William Jones y su esposa Meredith

- Hola. Mucho gusto

- Que grosero, ¿quieren algo de tomar?

- Whisky está bien para mí ¿tu, linda? ¿qué quieres tomar?

- No lo se.

- Tráigale a la señora una piña colada (dijo Darien al mesero)

- Darien. dime por que no habías llevado a tu esposa a ninguna de las reuniones anteriores eres un egoísta al esconder a una mujer tan hermosa

- Bueno ¿qué te puedo decir? Soy un hombre celoso

- Y tienes por qué, tu esposa parece un ángel (dijo el segundo hombre embelesado)

- Y dime Rei, ¿tienen mucho casados?

- No, apenas tenemos dos meses de matrimonio

- Que maravilla, ¿recuerdas William? Cuando nosotros teníamos dos meses de casados, éramos tan felices

- Si, lo recuerdo, vivíamos en una luna de miel todo el tiempo …pero Darien ¿A dónde llevaste a tu bella esposa de viaje de bodas?

- No fuimos a ningún lado

- ¿cómo? No nos digas eso, ¿cómo es posible que no fueran de luna de miel? Es un recuerdo invaluable para un matrimonio, no me vas a decir que fue por falta de fondos

- No, no, para nada, es que…he tenido mucho trabajo

- Si, ya imagino, pero Rei, no te dejes, convéncelo de que te lleve de viaje de bodas por el mundo, aun están a tiempo

- No, no me gustaría distraer a Darien de su trabajo

- ¿cómo dices eso? El trabajo lo distrae de ti, no tu del trabajo ¿no es así Darien?

- Bueno, yo…

- Chicos, ustedes todavía son jóvenes, disfruten su matrimonio, no hay trabajo que valga perder un matrimonio

- Bueno, si tu conocieras a mi ex esposa querida Meredith no dirías lo mismo

- Son terribles chicos, Darien ¿te molesta si me llevo a Rei? Ustedes seguro hablarán de cosas demasiado aburridas para ésta linda chica y para mí, además me gustaría presentarle a las demás señoras invitadas

- Cla…claro, no hay problema adelante (Darien dijo esto último más forzado que de acuerdo, Rei siguió a Meredith que era una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad, pero claro, demasiado elegante y con demasiado porte para lucir vieja o que sus años la desmerecieran).

- Y dime linda, ¿ qué haces cuando no tienes que acompañar a tu guapo marido a fiestas aburridas?

- Bueno, la verdad, es mi primera fiesta, Darien no me había invitado antes

- Que chico mas celoso tienes por esposo ehh, me di cuenta que no le agradó nada como te veían los demás invitados al entrar, que claro que debería de estar acostumbrado, eres hermosa y joven

- Bueno, tu también eres muy hermosa Meredith

- Lo se, pero la juventud es un regalo que se va como el agua querida, disfrútala, ahora vamos, te presentare a la bola de urracas, digo, al resto de las distinguidas invitadas

- Rei, ¿podemos hablar?

- Nicolás ¿tu que haces aquí?

- Linda, te dejo platicando con este guapo chico

- No, Meredith por favor, no (Meredith se retiró a pesar de que Rei la miraba suplicante que no la dejara sola) no me contestaste, ¿qué haces tu aquí Nicolás?

- Bueno, la verdad es que mis padres estaban invitados y les pedí que me consiguieran un pase, ¿sabes? Te he buscado desde el día de tu boda, he esperado en la puerta de tu casa, pero nunca sales de ella, así que imaginé que tu vendrías a ésta cena con Darien

- Si, así es, vine con Darien, MI ESPOSO, así que te voy a pedir que no me causes mas problemas

- Rei, el no te está tratando bien ¿verdad? (Nicolás vio en la cara de Rei un rastro de tristeza y aprovechó para acercarse y levantar su barbilla) contéstame

- Nicolás, por favor, aléjate

- ( un rabioso Darien llegó corriendo hasta done estaba Rei con Nicolás y empujó a Nicolás hacia el suelo) aléjate de mi mujer, mal nacido

- Darien, no por favor.

- Rei, nos vamos

- Pero Darien, espera, tu reunión va comenzando

- HE DICHO QUE NOS VAMOS

Darien tomó de la muñeca a Rei jalándola con fuerza hasta la entrada del lugar, después hizo que les llevaran el auto e hizo subir a Rei a la fuerza arrancando el auto y saliendo como rayo del estacionamiento, durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra, hicieron la mitad del tiempo en llegar a su casa, Darien bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta del carro a Rei.

- servida, "señora"

- Darien, no soporto que me hables así, no me lo merezco

- Estoy harto Rei, HARTO (dijo Darien mientras ambos entraban a la casa)

- Yo no he hecho nada para que me trates de ésta manera

- Claro que si, Es que tu…

- ¡Darien!, querido amigo ( un chico alto de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el mar interrumpió la discusión de la pareja)

- Frank, que sorpresa (dijo Darien cambiando el semblante de su cara y abrazando a su amigo) ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, siempre me dijiste que querías que te visitara, y como no pude venir a tu boda, pues vine a pasar unos días contigo

- Que gusto, Frank, bienvenido

- Me imagino que ésta bella chica es tu esposa ¿verdad? (Paul se acercó a Rei tomando su mano y besándola)

- Si, claro que sí, ella es Rei Hino, mi esposa

- Mucho gusto…

- El gusto es mío señora, tengo que decir que mi amigo es un suertudo, mire que casarse con una mujer tan hermosa como usted, tuvo que hacer algo muy bueno en su vida pasada

- Bueno Frank, algo hay de eso, pero pasa, por favor, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- No, gracias, lo que de verdad tengo es un hambre atroz

- Si gustan, puedo prepararles algo de cenar, Darien y yo íbamos a ir a una cena, pero… decidimos regresar

- Acepto su invitación, pero no acepto que usted prepare la cena bella señora, entre mis muchos encantos está el ser un excelente cocinero, ¿recuerdas Darien?

- Si, claro que recuerdo, eras estupendo, cocinero

- Entonces, déjense consentir, al menos minimizar un poco las molestias que les ocasionó mi visita

- No nos molesta en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad Darien?

- Claro que no nos molestas Frank, pasa…

Darien y Rei escoltaron a su visitante hasta la cocina, ahí, la pareja se sentó en las sillas de la barra mientras que Frank preparaba una sopa que el llamaba su receta especial, Darien sacó para acompañar una de sus botellas favoritas de vino tinto y lo sirvió.

- y dime Frank ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón?

- No lo se, tengo unos días libres, así que ya te lo dije, quise venir a pasarlo con mi amigo de la infancia

- ¿y donde vas a quedarte?

- Bueno, Japón es inmenso, algún buen hotel encontraré

- ¿mi amigo quedarse en un hotel? Para nada, te quedas en casa

- No, no quiero dar molestias Darien, además ustedes son recién casados, querrán tener su espacio

- Eso no será problema (contestó Rei secamente)

- ¿de verdad no los molesto con mi presencia Rei? ¿puedo quedarme?

- Ésa decisión prefiero que la tome el dueño de la casa, y no quiero ser grosera Frank, pero tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, los dejo solos para que platiquen buenas noches

- Buenas noches Rei…

Rei salió de la cocina dejando solos a los dos viejos amigos, si bien era cierto que Frank le había parecido un chico amable, también lo era que no quería soportar los celos enfermizos de Darien ahora personificados en su visitante, y parte de lo que dijo era cierto, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, posiblemente a consecuencia de la discusión con Darien…

-0000000-

**hola chicos y chicas, les dejo este cuarto capitulo de mi corazón encadenado, creo que en el capitulo anterior no dejé notas finales ¿verdad? jejeje, eso pasa cuando actualizas a la hora de la comida, olvidas esos pequeños detalles.  
>Les contaré que en mi estado tendremos elecciones éste domingo, y mis amigas y yo como buenas cuidadanas respetuosas de las leyes del país, decidimos hacer una "noche bohemia" con algunas bebidas etílicas(si, justo cuando habrá ley seca). Desconozco el estado en el que amaneceré el domingo y dudo tener mis capacidades mentales al 100% el fin de semana (que es cuando me pongo a darle vuelo a mis locuras y escribo) así que por si las dudas, les dejo el capitulo 4 de mi historia por si las moscas. espero les guste y comenten para saber su opinion! <strong>

**besos **

**Vientoaguamarina**


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

Una hermosa chica de negros cabellos despertó con los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, miró hacia fuera. Hacía un día hermoso, sonrió, salió de la cama y se puso uno de los trajes de baño que Marry le dejó, eligió uno color morado con pedrería, tomó su toalla, su bata y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la piscina, que a últimas fechas se había convertido en una de las diversiones favoritas de Rei, sin pensarlo se lanzó un clavado, nadó por debajo del agua, estaba segura que si Amy no le hubiera dejado de hablar tras anunciar su compromiso con Darien y estuviera ahí en ese momento, fácilmente podría ganarle la competencia.

- veo que eres muy buena .

- ¡Frank! Me asustaste (se sumergió la mujer de nueva cuenta en el agua sacando solo la cabeza) así que decidiste aceptar la invitación de Darien a quedarte en casa

- Así es, espero que mi presencia no te moleste, la verdad es que, tengo años sin ver a Darien, para mí, el es como un hermano, y extraño pasar tiempo con el.

- No me molesta en lo más mínimo tu presencia Frank, será bueno tener en casa a alguien con quien platicar, solo que creo que vas a decepcionarte, Darien no pasa mucho tiempo aquí, espero no te aburra la insípida compañía de ésta ama de casa

- Jamás, tu no eres una ama de casa insípida, y será maravilloso pasar tiempo contigo ¿amigos?

Rei lo miró a los ojos divertida, era la primera vez en meses que escuchaba palabras amables de un hombre, no conocía a Frank, pero parecía ser un buen tipo, le dio la mano en señal de amistad.

-00000-

Dos hombres de negocios se encontraban analizando los estados financieros en silencio, el chico rubio miraba a su jefe constantemente sin que el otro separara la vista de sus documentos.

- muy bien, rubio oxigenado, habla

- ¿yoo? ¿de que?

- Desde que entraste a la oficina me miras como si hubiera atropellado a un cachorrito

- Ay Darien, tu serías incapaz, por otro lado…

- ¿por otro lado?

- Ayer me encontré con Meredith Jones, ¿la recuerdas?

- Si, es la bella esposa de William Jones

- Si, esa misma

- ¿y que te cuenta?

- Que fue a la cena de inversionistas el otro día, a la misma a la que fuiste tu

- Que raro, no recuerdo haberla visto(mintió)

- Si, que raro. Ella te recuerda muy bien, dijo que estuvo platicando contigo, y sobre todo recordó muy bien como sacaste a Rei casi a rastras de la cena, claro, no sin antes golpear al hijo de uno de los invitados…Darien. ¿qué te está pasando?

- No era cualquier invitado, Andrew, era Nicolás, si, Nicolás, ese maldito infeliz

- Darien, estas fuera de ti, el ni siquiera fue novio de Rei, siempre fue un pobre diablo que moría por ella, debiste controlarte…

- ¿controlarme? ¿controlarme? Ja, ja quisiera ver que harías en mi lugar

- ¿en tu lugar?

- Olvídalo, tu no entenderías nada

- Pues, explícame, no soy tan tonto como parezco ¿sabes?

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora (dijo Darien mientras trozaba en dos partes su lápiz de la tensión que ejerció en el)

- Como quieras, solo te digo que estas cometiendo una tontería tras otra, no te vallas a arrepentir mañana

- No lo haré, te lo aseguro

- Como tu digas (Andrew se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta)

- ¿puedo saber a donde crees que vas? Aun tenemos trabajo por hacer

- Son las ocho de la noche, no fui a comer a casa, tengo doce horas aquí¿ a donde más crees que voy? Pues a casa, con mi familia, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

- …

- Buenas noches Darien

Andrew salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un molesto Darien, no sabia si eran los reflejos que Lita le hacia en el cabello o el hecho de conocer a Darien de tantos años atrás, pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo no andaba nada bien con su amigo…

-0000-

Frank llevaba varios días ya en casa de los Spencer, había logrado hacer buenas migas con Lita y Rei. Ese día los tres se encontraban en la piscina tomando el sol.

- chicas, ¿ que se les antoja comer? Podemos preparar algo delicioso

- lo que tu quieras, creo que nuevamente solo seremos tu y yo para comer Frank

- no, ahora seremos tres, Andrew me dijo que Darien lo secuestró y le dijo que hoy no lo dejaría salir a comer, Andy está en casa de su tía Unazuki , así que comeremos los tres juntos

- bueno, ¿y que opinan de ir a comer los tres? Seguro habrá un lugar lindo al que puedan llevar a este pobre turista

- ohh si, Andrew me llevó el otro día a un lugar excelente

- vallan ustedes chicos

- ahh no, tu vienes con nosotros, si no fuera por la piscina estarías pálida, nunca sales de ésta casa Rei, pareciera como si Darien te tuviera secuestrada

- no es así, es que… no me he sentido bien, eso es todo

- bueno señora, ahora tienen a un guardaespaldas que sabe dar primeros auxilios, así que estará bien

- no chicos, por favor, no me hagan esto, no quiero ir

- vamos Rei, Frank tiene razón, será divertido, además, a mi me preocupa tu bienestar, me da miedo que te deprimas de tanto estar encerrada en casa

- esta bien, iré con ustedes, pero, no tardemos ¿si?

- Prometido, vamos, cambiémonos de ropa para ir a dar la vuelta

Las chicas fueron a cambiarse, Rei se puso un vestido de tirantes color rojo con vuelos, mientras lita se puso una blusa color blanco de holanes con unos jeans ajustados, los tres salieron a recorrer la ciudad.  
>Lita tenía ganas de un helado de yogurt, así que fueron a una nevería, después decidieron que sería bueno que Frank conociera uno de sus centros comerciales, el miraba encantado como las chicas se medían ropa, veían cosas, y corrían de aquí para allá, finalmente después de recorrer tienda tras tienda, terminaron comiendo dentro de la plaza, decidieron dejar para otra ocasión el restaurante del que les había hablado Lita, prefirieron comer unos baguettes.<br>Lita se había levantado por unas sodas, Frank miró a Rei, se dio cuenta que en todos los días que había estado en casa de los Spencer, no había visto a Rei sonreír, vio que esa bella chica tenía una hermosa sonrisa…

- ¿te pasa algo Frank?

- No, nada Rei, es que, me gusta verlas así, divirtiéndose

- Bueno, la verdad si, me he divertido mucho, gracias por insistir, pero, ¿crees que ya podamos regresar? No quisiera que Darien regresara a casa y no me encontrara ahí

- Si, claro que si, en cuanto Lita regrese con su soda nos iremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias Frank

- No te preocupes. Además, te veo algo cansada…¿te sientes bien?

- Si. Es solo que…me siento algo rara. Tal vez sea por que no había salido de casa en mucho tiempo

- Tal vez tengas razón…oye Rei

- ¿si?

- Crees que mañana podamos ir al templo Hikawa, Darien me contó que eras la sacerdotisa del templo, así que me gustaría ir

- Claro que si, hace mucho que no veo a mi abuelito, me encantará llevarte

- Gracias Rei

- Listo chicos, regrese

- Excelente Lita, ahora ya podremos irnos

- ¿¡En serio! Tan pronto?

- Si. Rei no se siente bien, pero mañana podríamos darnos otra escapada

- Me parece perfecto

- ¿nos vamos señoras?

- Si

-0000-

Ya entrada la noche, Darien entro a su casa, vio las luces de la cocina encendidas, se fue directo a ella, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no encontraba a Rei en la sala o en la recamara ya acostada.

- ¿Rei?

- Hola Darien(dijo la hermosa chica mirándolo y prestando su atención de nueva cuenta al guiso sobre la estufa)

- Darien amigo, te estábamos esperando, ven siéntate

- ¿Qué pasa? Tenemos una fiesta aquí?

- Ay claro que no amigo, le enseño a Rei a preparar deliciosa comida italiana, sabes que me queda deliciosa, ven, siéntate (Frank le acomodó a Darien en la mesa de la cocina donde ya habían preparado la pequeña mesa del antecomedor con unos mantelitos y unas velas) te trajimos vino

- Se ve muy rico

- Pruébalo, aun no se pronunciar bien el nombre, peso está delicioso, Frank es un cocinero increíble

- Valla, veo que la han pasado muy bien en mi ausencia ¿verdad?

- Claro que si amigo. Ya que me abandonas Rei es una excelente anfitriona

- Ahh ya veo, ¿y qué hicieron hoy?

- Fuimos a recorrer la ciudad, Rei, Lita y yo, fue muy divertido mañana iremos al templo Hikawa.

- Ahh, no lo creo Frank

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No creo, que sea buena idea, Rei no se ha sentido bien, no creo que le caiga bien salir ¿no es así Rei ? (Darien miró a Rei con coraje)

- S…si es cierto, de hecho, no me estoy sintiendo bien, los dejo para que cenen, buenas noches

- Pero Rei…(Paul miró con tristeza como a Rei se le cristalizaban los ojos mientras se levantaba de la mesa casi sin haber probado la cena) Darien, eres muy duro con Rei

- No lo creo

- Darien, estos días que he convivido con tu esposa no la veo bien, la veo decaída, triste, hoy era el primer día en que la veía sonreír, estaba contenta por la cena que te preparamos, estaba contenta por haber salido de aquí, ¿y qué haces tu? Te comportas de ésta manera tan tonta

- Mira Frank, no me voy a poner a explicarte los problemas de mi matrimonio, así que mejor me retiro a dormir, buenas noches

- ¡Tampoco terminaste tu cena!

- Con esa platica tuya, ¿Cómo quieres que termine mi cena? Buenas noches Frank

Darien se retiró dejando solo al invitado en la cocina, subió por las escaleras de servicio y entró en la habitación principal, se dio cuenta que Rei estaba recostada ya en cama, la pudo escuchar sollozando, cosa que trató de disimular cuando entró Darien…

- ¿Rei?

- Que quieres

- Te agradecería que no salieras de casa sin avisarme

- ¿y cómo quieres que te avise? No hay teléfono en casa y creo que no tengo que decirte que le paso a mi celular ¿verdad?

- Pero te compré uno que no quisiste recibir

- ¿y para qué lo iba a recibir Darien? Para que volviera a ponerte como loco? ¿y cómo quieres que te "avise" que voy a Salir de casa si ni siquiera me permites salir de aquí

- Bueno, veo que pudiste salir perfectamente sin ningún problema ¿no?

¿qué te preocupa más en realidad? ¿Que tenga una aventura con Frank? O que valla corriendo a buscar a Nicolás?

- ¡Rei!

- Sabes que, esta noche no soporto ni siquiera dormir en la misma cama que tú, me voy a dormir a la sala, ¿y sabes qué? Yo ni siquiera quería salir a recorrer la ciudad, BUENAS NOCHES

Rei cerró la puerta de un solo portazo arrastrando consigo sus cobijas y almohadas, Darien se quedó solo. Golpeó el colchón. Detestaba que todo mundo le hablara así, primero el cabeza hueca de Andrew, luego, Frank acusándolo de haber arruinado su maldita cena italiana, a el ni siquiera le gustaba la comida italiana,bueno... solo comía esa maldita pizza que Rei adoraba, solo por ella era capaz de comer algo sin carne. Bueno, en realidad no sabía tan mal, y menos cuando ella sonreía mientras comía su rebanada, solía hacer unos ruiditos encantadores cuando comía, sobre todo si la pizza venía del restaurante de Luigi. Recordó que fue en Luigi donde le pidió matrimonio.  
>Solo la oferta de ir a cenar a Luigi no la pudo rechazar, la había invitado a un carísimo restaurante Frances, pero rechazó su oferta, después la invito a un día de campo, pero lo rechazo. Por último como caso perdido, la invitó a ir por pizza a Luiguis, para su sorpresa, ella aceptó.<br>Ese día recordó que Rei lucia hermosa, era otoño y ella traía una ajustada gabardina roja con unas zapatillas altas de tacón de aguja color negro, para no querer nada con el, se había esmerado en lucir demasiado sexy… bueno, ella siempre lucía sexy en verdad, Rei…como adoraba a Rei… si tan solo no lo hubiera engañado con ese infeliz de Nicolás, Nicolás, ese maldito infeliz que arruinó su felicidad, Darien empuñó su mano y la estrelló contra la pared, su mano empezó a sangrar y las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, el se tiró al piso sollozando como un bebe, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido…

* * *

><p>HOLA<p>

_aquí les traigo un poquitito más de mi "corazón encadenado". yo se que muchos quieren matar a Darien (yo solo quiero provocarle mucho dolor) pero como decía Raúl Velasco "aun hay más" falta todavía un poco más de ese Darien inseguro, pero creánme, va a llorar sangre cada una de sus palabras y sus acciones wajajajajja. y viene la de Rei. ¿lo perdonará?...eso lo descubriremos en el proximo capítulo, saludos :D_

_Vientoaguamarina_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Rei había pasado una noche terrible, las pesadillas la habían atormentado ¿y cómo no tenerlas después de haber tenido esa terrible discución con Darien. Cada vez eran más comunes los pleitos con el. Lo que aún no acababa de entender eran esas pesadillas que cada noche eran más recurrentes, a ultimas fechas esa pesadilla era la misma, el mismo sueño, ella en su habitación del templo Hikawa haciendo el amor en su cuarto, solo que el hombre con el que estaba no era Darien, era Nicolas. ¿sería acaso que los celos de Darien la estaban haciendo creer en los fantasmas? ¿o acaso se trataría de algo más?

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Frank. Ella bajó todavía con su bata de dormir y su pijama, miró a Frank todavía entre dormida y despierta, el la recibió con un jugo de naranja con zanahoria.

- buenos días

- buenos días Frank, disculpa la facha

- ¿de que hablas? Te ves hermosa? (Dijo Frank mirando a Rei embobado viendo su cabello aun algo revuelto)

- Eres un adulador, gracias por el jugo

- ¿hoy vendrá Lita? Prometió venir, espero pueda acompañarnos al templo, es muy divertida. Me cae muy bien

- De eso quería hablarte, no creo que sea buena idea, no me siento nada bien, preferiría quedarme en casa, pero ustedes pueden Salir a donde gusten, Lita sabe llegar, así que…

- Bueno, es lógico el que no pasaras una buena noche si duermes en la sala

- Frank, yo…

- No te preocupes. Yo entiendo, anda, mejor desayunemos, te ayudará a tomar mas energías para el día

- ¿qué preparaste?

- Te encantará. Son unos huevos, deliciosos

- Se ven ricos, pero ¿cómo son?

- ¿te conté ya que también viví en México?

- No, increíble, has estado en todo el mundo

- Casi, éstos los aprendí a hacer en México, se llaman huevos rancheros. Pruébalos

- Mmhhmm a ver…( Rei tomó sus cubiertos y cortó un pedazo de su platillo, pero más tardó en cortarlo y acercarlo a su boca que sentir una gran sensación de vomitar, corrió hacia el cubo de basura que estaba en la cocina)

- Rei, ten (Frank le extendió un vaso con agua) toma algo de agua, creo que no te ha gustado mi cocina…

- No, no es eso... si se ve delicioso, pero creo que…hoy no está muy bien mi estomago

- Debe ser por la discusión que tuviste anoche con Darien

- …

- No te preocupes, ¿qué te parece si te vas a tu cama a descansar? Te caerá bien descansar y dormir, más tarde te llevaré algo que le caiga mejor a tu estomago

- Frank, que pena, tu eres nuestro invitado y…

- Nada, nada señora, usted valla y descanse, que todo estará bien…

- Gracias Frank, eres un sol…ella le regaló una tierna sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente)

Rei se retiró a su habitación tomándole la palabra a Frank, la verdad es que si se sentía demasiado mal como para seguir de pie, tal vez Frank tenía razón, la discusión con Darien y el dormir en el sofá de la sala debieron dejarla así de afectada…

...+ +...

Lita se encontraba en su negocio de organización de bodas, hacía unas pruebas de postres para eventos, estaba sacando un pastel del horno cuando sintió unos brazos que la tomaron por la cintura, su primer intención fue golpearlo con el recipiente caliente del paste, pero reconoció ese abrazo.

- Andrew! Amor…. (Lita volvió a colocar el pastel en el horno y se levantó y volteó para abrazar al cuello y besar apasionadamente a su hombre) ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, si te molesta me puedo ir

- No, no, para nada mi amor, me encanta que estés aquí ¿quieres pastel? Acabo de hornear uno de queso, delicioso

- Me encanta la idea ¿puede ser con uno de esos cafecitos deliciosos que preparas?

- Si, mi amor, claro que si….pero tendrás que contarme qué haces aquí… (Lita dijo esto mientras servía una taza de café negro a Andrew junto con la crema líquida que dibujaba la forma de corazón y una rebanada de pastel de queso)

- Mmhhmmm con esto, hasta te doy la clave de mi tarjeta de nomina

- ¿en serio? (los ojos de Lita se iluminaron)

- Claro que no…

- Ahh…que malo

- ¿cuál sería la diferencia mi amor? De igual manera te gastas todo mi sueldo

- Lo se, por eso no estoy decepcionada

- No se que me duele mas Lita, que te gastes todo el dinero que gano, o que disfrutes con saberlo

- Más bien pregúntate, ¿qué te gusta mas? Tener a una esposa como yo, o tener a una esposa maravillosa como yo que te prepare cosas tan ricas

- Tienes razón, además olvidas de agregar lista, muy lista

- Así es, ahora dime, ¿qué te trae aquí tan temprano?

- Bueno, mi jefe salio temprano de la oficina y me dio el resto del día libre

- ¿en verdad?

- Si ¿puedes creerlo?

- Increíble ¿y sabes por qué? Me parece muy extraño, sobre todo ahora que ha estado muy trabajador y me roba a mi marido

- Lo se linda, pero, ¿vamos a aprovecharlo quieres? Vamos por Andy al jardín de niños y vayámonos de día de campo

- ¿y si nos vamos tu y yo solos? (dijo de forma provocativa jalándolo de la corbata hacia ella)

- Lita…

- Bueno…pero tú te la pierdes, tengo crema batida en el refrigerador

- Ohhh no… pude haber disfrutado de un delicioso helado de vainilla con crema batida

- Ay Andrew…

- ¿qué?

- Vamos por Andy, ¿te parece?

- Si, ¿podemos ir al parque de diversiones? A Andy le encantará

- Si, pero, Andrew…

- ¿si?

- Esta vez no te subas a los caballitos…

- Amor, pero me encantan los caballitos

- Si, pero son para menores de tres años, y la última vez avergonzaste a Andy…

- Ay vamos, eso es discriminación

- Si quieres…cuando lleguemos a casa y acostemos a Andy, tu y yo podemos tener diversión solo para adultos…

- ¡Si! Podremos jugar el juego sangriento de video que le prohibiste a Andy

- Noo…ay Andrew, solo vamos por Andy ¿quieres? (Lita tomó su bolsa para salir , Andrew se quedó pensando un par de segundos)

- Espera….¿te referías a sexo? … Lita, vuelve aquí, contéstame…

Andrew salió corriendo tras de Lita para que resolviera su duda, lamentablemente, no logro obtener una respuesta. Así que en vista del éxito no obtenido, regreso a la cocina por lo que quedaba de su pastel y su café y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Lita en el auto…

...+ + ...

Después de pasar toda la mañana acostada, Rei se levantó de la cama, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas en el recibidor, ella corrió hasta el arreglo sonriendo.

- es lindo ¿verdad? (dijo su huesped que estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un periódico sin despegar la vista de su lectura)

- Frank, si, es muy lindo… ¿sabes? Desde que nos casamos, Darien no me había vuelto a regalar flores

- Bueno. Mi amigo es un buen chico, ha estado algo raro, pero te ama, eso lo puedo ver en sus ojos

- (Rei tomó la tarjeta del arreglo y lo leyó en voz alta) para la mujer de mi vida….

- ¿lo ves?

- Te ama, Nicolás….

- ¿Cómo? ¿quién es Nicolás?

- Tiralas, tíralas, no las quiero (Rei empezó a temblar nerviosamente)

- Tranquila, todo está bien tranquila… (en ese momento Darien entró corriendo con un ramo de rosas en la mano)

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Darien…

- ¿y estas flores? (Darien vio la tarjeta en la mano de Rei y se la arrebató)

- "para la mujer de mi vida….te ama, Nicolás"

- Darien, yo…yo no…

- Excelente Rei, yo que me sentí mal por portarme como me porté ayer contigo. Que me preocupé cuando Frank me llamó para decirme que estabas enferma, ¿y tu que haces?

- Darien, no es lo que tu crees

- Claro que es lo que creo, tu amante te está mandando flores, debes de haberle avisado ya que te sientes mal. ¡a él antes que a MI!

- Darien, no…

- Y yo de imbécil, trayéndote flores (Darien arrojó las rosas al piso y las pisoteó) yo soy Un imbécil y tu…tu… (Darien levantó la mano hacia Rei, pero Frank lo detuvo)

- No te atrevas Darien,¡ no te atrevas!

- Quítate. ¡no te metas! (gritó Darien enfurecido)

- ¡No!

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Te digo que no! ( Frank le dio un golpe en el abdomen a Darien que lo dejó tirado en el piso, Rei aprovechó para subir corriendo las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación) lamento haber hecho eso…

- Frank…

- Eres un imbécil Darien, un día de estos vas a perder a tu esposa por tus estúpidos celos…piénsalo…

Frank subió las escaleras dejando a Darien solo en el recibidor todavía adolorido del golpe que le dio su amigo. Tocó la puerta de la habitación principal, nadie le respondió, odiaba hacer eso, pero entró a la habitación de sus amigos sin que le permitieran la entrada.

- ¿Rei? ¿estas bien? (nadie le respondió, miró alrededor pero, no la vio, se acercó al baño y tocó la puerta) Rei, ¿estas ahí? (nadie le respondió, así que abrió la puerta del baño, encontró a Rei desmayada en el piso) ¡Rei, ¡Rei! ( la levantó en peso y la recostó en si cama) ¡Darien! ¡Darien! (Darien subió corriendo las escaleras en un par de segundos)

- ¿qué pasa? (Darien encontró a su esposa tendida en la cama) ¿Rei?

- Subí a ver como estaba y la encontré tirada en el baño, creo que será mejor que llames a su medico

- Si, tienes razón (Darien tomó su celular y marcó un número) ¿doctora? Necesito que venga, mi esposa no está bien (Darien colgó el teléfono) Rei, linda despierta, ¡mi amor! ¡Despierta!

...+ + ...

Lita y Andrew fueron al jardín de niños a recoger a Andy, el chico se puso muy feliz de ver a sus papás antes de la hora de salida, los tres iban en el auto de Andrew hacia su destino.

- mami, papi ¿A dónde vamos?

- Vamos a un lugar que te encantará mucho pequeño

- ¿A dónde papi?

- Al parque de diversiones

- ¡Si!

- ¿Te agrada la idea?

- Si, pero…

- ¿pero qué Andy?

- Papi…

- ¿si?

- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro pequeño, el que tu quieras…

- No te subas a los juegos para bebés…. Me avergüenzas…

- …

- … (Lita sonrió para sí misma mientras veía la cara de Andrew) te lo dije

- Pero Andy, los demás juegos me dan miedo (lloriqueó Andrew)

- Papá….

- Está bien… me quedaré ahí, sentado en una banca, esperando…viéndote divertirte…solo…

- Papá…no dije que no te subieras a los juegos…solo que no te subieras a los juegos para menores de tres años, puedes subirte a los demás juegos conmigo…

- Pero me dan miedo (Andrew lloriqueó y soltó una lagrima)

- Si te da miedo… puedes tomar mi mano…

- ¿en serio Andy?

- Si papá…

- Eres un gran hijo…

- Andrew, estás avergonzando a tu hijo…

- Lo siento hijo…

- Ya llegamos… (cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el parque de diversiones, Andrew estacionó el carro y Lita y Andy bajaron de prisa)

- Siiii! El que llegue al último al "gusanito correlón" es un sapo barrigón (Andrew corrió hacia la puerta de entrada pagó su admisión y corrió hacia el área de juegos, Lita y Andy lo miraron con una gran gota de vergüenza sobre sus cabezas)

- Mamá…papá lo volvió a hacer…

- Lo se hijo…lo se…

Lita y el pequeño Andrew caminaron con calma hasta la entrada del parque de diversiones, madre e hijo compartían una pena en común, la vergüenza de tener un padre y un esposo que se comportaba como un bebé en cada ocasión que podía…

...+ + ...

La doctora había llegado pronto a revisar a Rei, había sacado a Frank y a Darien de la habitación, ambos esperaban en el pasillo….

- se está tardando mucho ¿no?

- Si… demasiado. Darien…

- ¿qué?

- Te excediste con Rei…

- Frank, tu no tienes idea…

- No. Tal vez no, pero Rei estaba aterrada cuando leyó la tarjeta, y cuando te vio entrar por la puerta se puso pálida, no se cual sea su problema, pero, no lo estas tomando de la mejor manera

- Es que yo…( la doctora salió en ese mismo momento de la habitación) doctora dígame, ¿qué tiene Rei? ¿qué le pasa?

- Señor Spencer, el cuadro que presentó Rei fue a consecuencia de un episodio de alto stress, después de hacerla volver en sí tuve que inyectarle un tranquilizante, está muy tensa y eso no está bien en su estado…

- ¿en su estado?

- Su esposa está embarazada señor Spencer

- No, eso no puede ser

- Si, lo hemos comprobado. Tenía que asegurarme antes de recetarle medicina, y debo decirle que su esposa debe de guardar mucho reposo, pero sobre todo, estar muy tranquila, si sigue con esos cuadros de estrés lo más probable es que pierda al producto

- ¿puedo pasar a verla?

- No lo creo señor Spencer, Rei se quedó profundamente dormida después de haberle dado el medicamento, está muy mal, será mejor que la deje dormir hasta el día de mañana

- Está bien… la acompaño hasta la puerta

- Gracias…

Darien acompañó a la doctora hasta su auto. Frank aprovechó para entrar de puntitas a la habitación principal. Rei se encontraba profundamente dormida abrazando su almohada. Le dió tanta ternura mirarla así, tan indenfensa, Darien le había contado que Rei era una chica de un caracter bastante fuerte. En el tiempo que el había estado de visita solo había podido observar a una mujer triste...muy triste. La escuchó sollozar entre sueños, una parte de él se quebró al escuchar su lamento, se acercó y besó su mejilla, después la arropó y dio media vuelta para salir en silencio...

* * *

><p>¡HOLA!<p>

aquí les dejo un pequeño pedacito más de mi corazón encadenado, se acerca la fecha en la que Darien se tragará sus palabras chicos. No os desespereís jejeje (si. pobrecito, juro que para otra historia me congracio con el) espero les guste. díganme. qué les parece. qué opinan. Se que es un poco (bastante) melodramático, pero para mí, yo me quedé con muchas ganas de más historia detrás de cámaras y menos patadas. ahh si y también MUCHO MENOS SERENA TSUKINO!

espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer mis locuras.

Saludos

_Vientoaguamarina_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Darien regresó a su casa por la noche, con una bolsa de regalo en la mano, había dormido en la sala para dejar descansar a Rei y salió muy temprano sin verla por la mañana, se encontró a Frank sentado en las escaleras…

- hola

- hola, ¿qué haces aquí? (dijo Darien mientras caminaba escaleras arriba)

- ahhmm, si vas a ver a Rei, pierdes tu tiempo

- ¿cómo? ¿dónde está?

- Se fue…

- ¿se fue?

- Si. te dejó esta carta

- ¿pero cómo se fue? ¿cómo la dejaste ir? ¿por qué no me avisaste?

- Yo mismo la ayude a empacar y a bajar sus cosas, además, ella me pidió que no te avisara, solo me dijo que te diera ésta carta.

- ¿pero por qué Frank? ¿por qué? ¿No se supone que eres mi amigo?

- Si, así es, pero, también me hice amigo de Rei, y escuché cuando la doctora te dijo que debía estar tranquila. Va a ser lo mejor para los dos Darien, al menos es lo mejor para Rei…

- Pero…

- Te lo dije Darien, te lo advertí, esa forma de tratar a Rei iba a provocar que algún día ella dejara de amarte…

Darien miró en silencio a su amigo, rompió la carta que Frank le había entregado, subió las escaleras sin despedirse. En el fondo sabía que tenía la razón, pero le dolía demasiado como para aceptarlo…

-000-

Lita se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando alguien tocó el timbre, una chica pelinegra conocida con varias maletas estaba detrás de la puerta.

- Rei, linda ¿qué pasa? ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro que sí, pasa, vamos, te ayudaré (Lita ayudó a Rei a jalar varias de sus maletas) ¿cómo demonios hiciste para llegar al último piso de un edificio de quince pisos con cinco maletas?

- Tu conserje me ayudó a bajarlas del taxi, y a subirlas al elevador…

- Si…eso supuse, no eres tan fuerte amiga

- Oye, fui una guerrera muy fuerte

- Eso fue hace mil años, y no fuiste tan fuerte como yo (Lita dijo esto sabiendo que algo no estaba nada bien con su amiga) yo si hacia temblar a los enemigos

- Tienes toda la razón (Rei sabía lo que Lita trataba de hacer)

- Ven, deja tus cosas aquí, cuando Andrew llegue le diré que las lleve a la recamara, siéntate, llegaste justo a tiempo, hice chocolate caliente (Lita fue hacia su cocina que estaba a un par de pasos de ahí y le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente con galletas) ten, te encantará

- Está muy rico Lita, gracias..

- Te veo algo cansada, ¿qué te parece si te preparo la cama para que duermas?

- Lita…

- ¿qué?

- No me vas a preguntar si…

- Rei, hay cosas que no hay necesidad de preguntar ¿no lo crees? Ahora veo que lo que mi amiga necesita un lugar donde dormir, mejor aún, te prepararé la tina para que te des un baño relajante y después te puedas acostar a dormir ¿qué te parece?

- Gracias (Rei abrazó a Lita con fuerza, agradecía más que nada en ese momento que su -amiga no la interrogara sobre qué había pasado, Rei soltó un par de lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Lita)

- Anda, termina tu chocolate caliente mientras te arreglo la cama, no tardo…

-000-

Al día siguiente, Darien y Andrew se encontraron en la cafetería de la empresa, ambos con una cara de cansancio y desvelo que no se aguantaban, Andrew le sirvió una taza de café a su jefe, mientras Darien le dio una dona a cambio.

- ¿mala noche jefe?

- La peor de mi vida…

- Mmhhmm si, ya somos dos

- No lo creo…

- Lita me mandó a dormir al sofá de la sala…

- Rei me dejó….

- Tu ganas…si fue la peor noche de tu vida

- (Darien se sentó en una silla sujetándose la cabeza) no entiendo…ella solo se fue…

- ¿y no te dejó una carta?

- Si…pero no la leí, la rompí y…¿ pero tu como sabes eso?

- Algo escuché anoche (dijo Andrew mientras masticaba la mitad de su dona con la boca abierta)

- ¿cómo?

- Si, Rei se quedó en casa anoche, por eso Lita me mandó a dormir al sofá, lo bueno que cuando compramos nuestro departamento Lita se empeño en comprar ese sofa cama carísimo, es muy cómodo, en serio

- Andrew, ¿y no pudiste avisarme que Rei estaba en tu casa? Fui a buscarla a casa de su abuelo y a casa del malvado Takashi Hino, ambos me rompieron la boca. (dijo Darien llevándose la mano al rostro, aun traía el labio reventado) hasta fui a golpear a ese infeliz de Nicolás

- ¡Nicolás! Por dios Darien, tu mujer te dejó y tu en lugar de ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón ¿qué haces? Ir a buscar al infeliz de Nicolás para golpearlo, estas muy mal

- Bueno, es que yo…

- Piénsalo Darien. Rei te adora, y tu lo único que has hecho es tratarla mal

- ¿mal? ¿te parece que la trato mal? Le compre un palacio, viste ropa de los mejores diseñadores, come los mejores platillos ¿y tu dices que yo la trato mal?

- Bueno, si tan buena vida le has dado, dime entonces ¿por qué durmió en mi casa anoche y no en la tuya? ¿Por qué Lita preparó toneladas de esas galletitas que hace cuando estas deprimido? Yo no veo a Rei nada feliz

- Seguramente ha de ser por su amante

- ¿sabes algo? Eres un tonto, un inseguro, un…ay olvídalo, tu si que estas mal amigo, me voy a trabajar…

- Si y yo voy a tu casa a buscar a mi mujer

- No te lo recomiendo

- ¿quién me lo va a impedir? ¿tu?

- Bueno… no, tal vez yo no…¿pero olvidas que Lita es cinta negra en artes marciales? No querrás ver a Lita enojada

- Bueno, me arriesgare

- Darien, tenemos junta con unos inversionistas en quince minutos, no te puedes ir

- (Darien miró a Andrew con coraje y volvió a sentarse, odiaba que Andrew tuviera la razón) te odio…

-000-

Rei se encontraba en la habitación del pequeño Andy leyéndole un cuento antes de dormir.

- y entonces el príncipe tomó a la princesa en sus brazos y la besó, entonces ellos vivieron felices para siempre…

- ay tía, ¿Como el día que te casaste con mi tío Darien verdad?

- … si corazón como ese día

- Oye tía

- ¿si, corazón?

- ¿Por qué duermes en nuestra casa y no con el tío Darien?

- Bueno…por que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a mi sobrino favorito y quise pasar tiempo con el…

- ¿Ahh, y tío Darien vendrá pronto?

- Pues…no lo se amor, anda, ya duérmete, sino mañana no te levantarás para ir al jardín de niños

- Si, tienes razón tía, buenas noches

- Buenas noches, (Rei besó la frente del pequeño Andy y caminó hacia la puerta apagando la luz)

- Tía…

- ¿si?

- Que bueno que estas aquí con nosotros…

- Buenas noches pequeño

Rei cerró la puerta de la recamara de su sobrino lentamente, al salir escuchó unas voces conocidas discutiendo

- Lita, por favor déjame pasar

- no Darien, NO insistas

- por favor…

- oye, lastimaste a mi amiga, y ella no quiere verte, así que sal de mi casa o te patearé y sabes que puedo hacerlo

- yo…está bien, solo, entrégale esto ¿quieres? (Darien le dio a Lita la misma bolsa de regalo que llevaba el día que Rei escapo de casa y dio media vuelta, después Lita cerró la puerta)

- ¿ya se fue? (dijo Rei a Lita con un rostro pálido y la voz temblorosa)

- Si, ya se fue, ¿estas bien?, ven, siéntate (Lita condujo a Rei al sillón de la sala)

- Si, estoy bien…

- ¿qué paso Rei? Se que Darien debió de haber hecho algo muy malo pero…

- Lita, yo…

- Si no te sientes lista para hablar de ello yo lo entenderé, no te preocupes…

- Es que…ya no pude aguantar más Lita…ya no…( Rei soltó en llanto mientras Lita la miraba sin saber que decirle) sus celos enfermizos, esa ira, la mirada de odio con la que me veía cuando algo provocaba sus celos, yo ya…no podía

- Rei…¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Jamás me imaginé que vivieras en un infierno así

- Lita, es que…LO AMO yo pude haber soportado el mismo infierno a su lado, pero...

- ¿pero?

- Estoy embarazada…

- Rei…

- ¿ahora me entiendes? No puedo permitir que mi hijo viva en ese infierno, no puedo vivir con miedo del hombre al que amo, no puedo

- Ay Rei… estarás bien… te lo prometo, saldremos adelante

- Gracias Lita (Rei abrazó a su amiga llorando)

- Chicas, lamento interrumpir, pero…

- ¡Andrew! (Rei miró al dueño de la casa con una cara de sorpresa)

- O por dios…¡Andrew! ¡Te dije que no salieras del baño hasta que pasaran los veinte minutos de decoloración de tus mechones!

- Amor, es que ya paso media hora y esto pica

- Ay por dios Andrew, ¿por qué no me avisaste cuando se cumplieron los veinte minutos?

- Es que las escuche muy ocupadas y no quise interrumpir

- ¡Ay Andrew! Eres increíble, Rei, volveré en un momento, deja intentar salvar algo del cabello de éste tonto.

- No te preocupes Lita, yo creo que ya me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada

- Muy bien en un rato mas voy a la recámara

- No, eso si que no, yo me quedo en la sala, Lita, no quiero dar más molestias, aquí están las cobijas que usó Andrew ayer, yo estaré bien

- Rei, no, y menos en tu estado

- Si, Lita tiene razón Rei, por mi no hay problema, bueno si, que extraño a mi Lita, pero puedes quedarte en la habitación ustedes deben tener mucho de que platicar….

- Entonces no se diga más, me quedo en la sala y ustedes en la recámara, buenas noches chicos

- Buenas noches Rei.

Los chicos entraron al baño donde estaba la sala de operaciones de belleza de Lita, pudo escuchar como Lita seguía reprendiendo a Andrew y como Andrew lloraba por los mechones de cabello que se le habían desecho ya, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, sus amigos eran muy felices, tenían al pequeño Andy, su casa, aunque pequeña muy hermosa ¿y ella qué tenía? Un palacio donde había un hombre que no la amaba, era cierto que el dinero no era la felicidad ya que Darien, con todo el dinero de su cuenta bancaria no había podido hacerla feliz desde el día en que se casaron, bueno, si, le había dado un motivo de felicidad para toda su vida, el hijo de ambos que ella esperaba…

-000-

Varias noches después Rei se encontraba dormida en la sala de la casa de sus amigos cuando unos fuertes toquídos en la puerta la despertaron, ella se levantó de prisa a abrir para evitar que sus amigos se despertaran, detrás de ella se encontraba una persona conocida…

- Darien

- Rei, tienes que volver a casa

- Darien ¿estás borracho? ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí? (Rei pudo observar que Darien con trabajos podía mantenerse en pie)

- El maldito cantinero me quitó las llaves del auto, el muy infeliz me dijo que volviera mañana por ellas, que "no estoy en condiciones de manejar" bahh, imbécil, tuve que venir caminando

- Darien, estas muy mal, por favor, vete a casa

- No, no si no vienes conmigo

- Darien, no puedo ir contigo, por favor, vete a casa, te llamaré un taxi

- No, tu eres mi esposa, debes de venir conmigo.

- No puedo Darien, entiéndeme

- ¿por qué? ¿Por que hay alguien mas?

- Eres un tonto en verdad, ¿de verdad quieres que te diga por que no puedo volver contigo?

- Si, dímelo, ¡dime por que!

- ¡POR QUE TE TENGO MIEDO!

- Rei… (Darien la miró sorprendido)

- No puedo regresar contigo ¡POR QUE TE TENGO MIEDO! No se cuál va a ser tu reacción, ahora estas bien, después estás mal, ya no se como vas a reaccionar a las cosas y no me puedo arriesgar a que un día algo te llene de ira y me lastimes, y no puedo permitirme arriesgar a mi hijo a eso. Perdóname Darien, pero no, no voy a regresar contigo, no me perdonaría hacer vivir a mi hijo en el mismo infierno que tu me has hecho vivir, por favor…solo vete

- Rei yo…

- Vete Darien…por favor…

- Rei yo… te amo…

- Adiós (Rei cerró la puerta prácticamente en la nariz de Darien y se sentó en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y llorando)

- Rei…

- Lita…¿escuchaste todo?

- Si… lo lamento, es que el ruido me despertó y cuando vine a ver que pasaba, escuché a Darien, ¿estas bien?

- No…no estoy bien, lo amo…. Pero no puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir viviendo en ese infierno, no me perdonaría si algo le pasara a mi bebé en un arranque de ira de Darien…

- Rei, ¿acaso Darien te ha…?

- ¿pegado?... no, pero, el día antes de que yo lo dejara entro en uno de sus ataques de celos cuando llegó y encontró que yo había recibido un arreglo de flores de Nicolás, se puso como loco…si Frank no hubiera estado ahí no se lo que hubiera pasado…

- Rei, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿por qué no me contaste todo lo que estaba pasando?

- Es que… yo creí que todo iba a cambiar Lita, yo creí que si me aseguraba de que nada lo molestara, que si me aseguraba que Darien se diera cuenta que no tenía nada que temer el se tranquilizaría y volvería a ser el Darien amoroso de siempre, yo tenía fe Lita…(Rei se abrazó a su amiga sollozando)

- Ay Rei…amiga…

- No se que le pasó, pero desde el día que nos casamos Darien no ha sido el mismo, se portaba a la defensiva, a veces, me miraba como si me odiara y yo te juro que lo intenté Lita, ¡de verdad lo intenté!

- Lo se Rei, lo se…Pero no entiendo ¿qué pudo haber pasado para que Darien cambiara así? Darien te adora, y si, nunca fue el hombre menos celos del mundo, pero, Darien nunca se había portado así contigo, ni con nadie

- No se que pasó Lita, no lo se, pero Darien ya no es el mismo…

- Ánimo amiga, ya verás, todo tomará su lugar algún día, ahora, tienes que echarle muchas ganas, y sonreír, por que mi sobrino tiene que estar muy tranquilo y para eso, su mamá tiene que estar muy relajada, así que, nada de lágrimas, ya verás que todo se soluciona, vamos, sonríe

- Lita…gracias

-000-

Varios días habían pasado desde que Darien visitó a Rei en el departamento, el no había regresado a buscarla, ella había pasado su tiempo en acompañar a Lita a su negocio especializado en bodas y eventos, en ayudarla con los detalles y en jugar con el pequeño Andy.  
>Esa noche, Rei estaba en la cocina junto a Lita preparando la cena, habían conseguido hacer que Andy se quedara dormido, así que esa noche Lita y Andrew tomarían vino, para la mala suerte de Rei, ella tomaría jugo, pero aun así la cena se veía deliciosa.<p>

- Lita, ¿así está bien la lechuga?¿ o la corto más fina?

- no, mira, más bien córtala así

- ahh, ya, ¿así?

- Si, así

- Chicas, ya llegué

- Amor (Lita corrió a abrazar a Andrew) llegas temprano

- Hola Andrew

- Hola Rei, ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿qué tal va mi sobrino?

- Muy bien Andrew, más tranquilo, creciendo

- Ay pero si no se te nota nada, cuando Lita estaba esperando a Andy ella se infló como…(Andrew volteó a ver a Lita que lo miraba con ojos de asesina en serie) como una mujer hermosa llena de vida divina, y la mas bella de todo el mundo

- Jajajajja, va lento Andrew, pero va muy bien, gracias a ustedes

- Nos encanta tenerte aquí, pero me da mas gusto el haber recuperado mi lugar en cama

- Ay Andrew, eres un llorón, si el sofá que compré es súper cómodo

- Si…pero me daba miedo dormir solito aquí afuera, te extrañé amor

- Ay amor, que tierno…

- Oye Andrew, pero si es sorprendente, llegaste a casa muy temprano, bueno tienes días llegando temprano pero hoy si llegaste aun más

- Bueno, mi jefe no ha ido a la oficina en varios días, me dejó a cargo, pero hoy pude sacar los pendientes mucho antes

- Que bueno, ven, siéntate te serviré la cena, Rei hizo la ensalada

- Que rico

- (Rei miró pensativa a Andrew) Andrew…

- ¿si?

- ¿por qué no ha ido Darien a la oficina?

- No se ha sentido bien Rei

- ¿está enfermo. amor? (preguntó Lita fingiendo interés-mentía, en ese momento odiaba a Darien- nadie le creyó)

- No, linda, no se ha sentido bien del corazón…no había estado pudiendo concentrarse así que, se tomó un tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden

- Ohh…(dijo Rei con notable tristeza)

- No te preocupes Rei, Darien estará bien, me lo dice mi sexto sentido (el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar) yo contesto, no se levanten…¿hola? Si Frank, soy yo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué? ¿Dónde? Si, se donde es, no te preocupes, estaré ahí en un par de minutos (Andrew colgó su llamada)

- ¿qué pasa Andrew?¿ Era Frank?,¿ Frank el amigo de Darien?

- Si , era Frank, debo irme chicas, cenen sin mí ¿de acuerdo? No se si volveré pronto (Andrew tomó las llaves de su auto y caminó hacia la puerta)

- Andrew…

- ¿si?

- ¿Darien está bien? (Dijo Rei)

- Pues… no lo se…el está en un bar, Frank necesita ayuda para sacarlo de ahí, pero no te preocupes, estará bien…me voy chicas, hasta luego…

Andrew se fue dejando a Rei pensativa, Lita se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su amiga, sabía que le había preocupado de sobremanera la llamada de Frank, pero sabía también que su amiga no iba a dar un brazo a torcer…

-000-

La mañana era asquerosamente soleada, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo despertó, un horrible zumbido, tal vez un mosco perdido de la prehistoria escapó, por que revoloteaba cerca de su oído.  
>Abrió uno de sus ojos tratando de localizar donde se encontraba… parecía ser su recámara, miró hacia la orilla de su cama que se encontraba a unos centímetros de el, un olor repugnante lo hizo abrir ambos ojos, al parecer algo no le había caído muy bien.<p>

- ahhh ya despertó el fiestero

- ¿me quieres decir por qué demonios entras gritando a mi habitación? Tan temprano

- ¿temprano? ¡Son las doce del medio día Darien!

- Frank, no me grites, ten piedad

- Ahh si claro, ¿ya olvidaste la noche que nos dijiste a Andrew y a mi?

- ¿a Andrew y a ti?

- Si, a Andrew y a mí, tuve que sacarlo de su casa para que me ayudara con el ebrio de Darien

- No, no es cierto

- Si, si lo es, tuve que ir por ti a un bar, ¿pero que hizo el señor? Se puso a cantar canciones de despecho, una tras de otra, ¿qué mas? Subirse a las mesas a gritar groserías, me avergonzaste tanto que tuve que llamar a Andrew

- ¿para sentirte avergonzado por alguien más? (dijo Darien Cínicamente)

- No, para que me ayudara a sacarte del bar, bebiste tanto alcohol que creí que te daría una congestión alcohólica

- Por favor, no exageres

- No exagera Darien, yo estuve ahí

- Andrew ¿tu que haces aquí? Deberías de estar en la empresa trabajando

- ¿y como quieres que esté trabajando cuando llegamos a tu casa a las siete de la mañana?

- No me gusta que ambos me griten, váyanse y hablaremos cuando la habitación deje de dar vueltas

- No. Nos vas a escuchar Darien, todas las noches ha sido la misma historia, sales a alcoholizarte hasta que el cantinero me llama para que valla por ti o hasta que te encuentro en otro bar, no estas bien

- ¿ y cómo quieres que esté bien cuando perdí a la mujer de mi vida?

- TU LA ALEJASTE, eso es muy diferente

- ¡Pero se fue! Se fue que es lo que importa, ya no la tengo

- ¿y no piensas recuperarla?

- Ella me dijo que no quería volver conmigo

- Y si sigues así jamás volverá contigo

- Entonces será mejor aplacar mi dolor, el alcohol es una excelente forma, hasta que llegan las conciencias como ustedes

- Pues lamentamos arruinar tu diversión Darien

- Fuera de aquí

- Darien,¿siquiera recuerdas lo que hiciste anoche?

- No…

- Tu quieres que Rei regrese contigo, pero, piénsalo ¿crees que éste es el Darien que Rei necesita a su lado?

- Pues yo…

- Piénsalo Darien…

Andrew y Frank salieron de la habitación del trasnochado pelinegro, aunque la cabeza aun le daba vueltas las palabras de sus amigos lo dejaron con bastante que pensar.

-000-

Rei se había quedado esa mañana en casa de Andrew y Lita. Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Andrew le había contado la platica con Darien y el incidente del bar, por su parte ella había pasado una terrible noche pensando en Darien. Sus pocos minutos de Sueño daba vueltas por su cabeza una y otra vez ese recurrente sueño, ella en la que fuera su habitación en el templo Hikawa, borrosamente recordaba la silueta de un hombre conocido, Nicholas, el la desnudaba y la recostaba sobre la cama, la besaba y tocaba desesperadamente mientras descubría su anatomía masculína y la intruducía en ella, era una pesadilla bastante recurrente en los últimos días. Y para su mala suerte los síntomas de su embarazo estaban empezando a salir a flote, las nauseas matutinas habían empeorado sus ánimos, así que se encontraba tendida en el sillón aun en su camisón de seda mirando la televisión cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Darien ¿qué haces aquí?

- Rei… que hermosa te ves…

- Darien, estoy en pijama…

- Es que… aun en pijama te ves hermosa

- Pasa, siéntate

- Una corazonada me decía que te encontraría aquí

- Si… no me sentí bien esta mañana, preferí quedarme a descansar un poco

- ¿estas bien?

- Si… son solo los síntomas del embarazo, pero un par de semanas y todo habrá pasado, la doctora dijo que después del primer trimestre todo ésto desaparecen.

- ¿te has sentido muy mal?

- Solo un poco, y por las mañanas… pero, ¿a qué has venido?

- Rei… yo se que no he sido un buen hombre, un buen compañero, me avergüenzo de todo lo que te he hecho y dicho, yo, lamento haberte fallado en todo y…

- Darien yo…

- No, no, espera por favor, déjame continuar… se que te he fallado en todas las formas habidas y por haber, se que te he lastimado mucho y me gustaría pedirte perdón y que me perdonaras y empezar de nuevo. Pero se que no me perdonarás y yo se, que tal vez vuelva a ser el mismo hombre inseguro y celoso que tanto te lastimó, y no quiero Rei, te juro que no quiero volver a lastimarte…

- Darien…

- Yo, vine a contarte que toqué fondo… anoche, Frank tuvo que ir a sacarme de jefatura de policía ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que no recuerdo cómo llegué ahí, y no es la primera noche que bebo hasta perder la conciencia, y Andrew y Frank me dijeron algo que es muy cierto, éste no es el tipo de hombre que tu necesitas a tu lado en éste momento…

- Eso es cierto Darien, mi hijo y yo no podemos estar con una persona inestable

- Lo se, como te dije, hoy no vine a pedirte que regreses a mi lado…aunque muero por que lo hagas

- Darien, no…

- Espera, te vengo a contar que voy a tomar terapia. Yo… yo no quiero seguir siendo el hombre que soy, pero ya no se como volver a ser el que fui antes de perder la cabeza

- Pues creo que…

- Pero, te prometo que voy a poner todo lo que está en mí para ser mejor Rei, para ser mejor para ti y para el bebé… (Darien sujetó la mano de Rei y la besó)

- Darien, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?

- Tienes razón(Darien soltó la blanca mano de Rei a su pesar)… bueno, yo solo quise venir a contarte lo que decidí y a pedirte algo…

- Dime

- ¿me permitirías venir a visitarte?

- Es que…no lo se...no se si sea buena idea...

- En las condiciones que tu quieras, como tu me lo permitas y como te sientas cómoda, es que… yo no puedo vivir sin verte y… tampoco me gustaría perderme las etapas de nuestro hijo(Dijo el colocando su mano sobre el plano vientre de Rei)…

- Está bien, pero… con una condición… bueno, dos

- Las que tu quieras

- Primero… quiero que tu terapeuta decida si es bueno para tu recuperación el venir a verme, si está de acuerdo, puedes venir, y segunda, la primer escena de celos que me hagas, el primer comportamiento agresivo de tu parte, y no quiero volver a verte, jamás… ¿estamos?

- Te lo prometo Rei… te lo prometo

- Ahora…creo que lo mejor será que te vallas Darien, deberías estar en la oficina ahora ¿no es así?

- Pues…es que… tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte, estas tan linda…

- (Rei se sonrojó con las palabras del guapo hombre) creo que mejor te vas Darien, yo… quisiera descansar un poco

- Si está bien, ya me voy (Darien se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, Rei caminó detrás de el) Rei…

- ¿si?

- (Darien tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia el besándola apasionadamente, ella se paralizó por un instante pero respondió a su beso tomándolo del cuello, se perdió en sus labios hasta que estuvo consciente y se soltó se su cuello alejándolo suavemente, colocando sus manos en el pecho de el y empujandolo un poco) yo…me voy

- …adiós…

Darien salió del departamento, Rei cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella tocando sus labios, no podía negar que seguía amando a Darien, el podía hacerla temblar con solo una mirada, por un segundo, sintió que el Darien del que se había enamorado perdidamente estaba aún en algún lugar del hombre que acababa de tener frente a ella…

...000...000...000...000...000...000...000...

_hola chicos y chicas. aquí les dejo una entrega más de mi corazón encadenado. espero fuera de su agrado.  
>La verdad es que me divertí de lo lindo con mi melodrama. Espero que ustedes también lo disfruten.<br>Una disculpa, pero ésta semana anduve algo ocupada y apenas hoy me puse a acomodar ésto para poder publicar y compartirlo con ustedes, espero sus comentarios positivos, negativos y demás._

_Saludos a todos y gracias por leer las ideas de mi retorcida y melodramática cabecita_

_Vientoaguamarina_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde que Darien había ido a contarle a Rei sobre su terapia, había ido a visitarle todos los días desde entonces, siempre le llevaba algún detalle, algún regalo. Sabía que ni todos los regalos del mundo podrían hacer que Rei olvidara el monstruo en el que el se había convertido desde el día que se casaron, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, le encantaba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada que el le daba un detalle para el bebé o para ella.  
>Ese día Darien se encontraba en su oficina apagando la computadora, esa tarde como todas las tardes de terapia saldría temprano para ir a su consulta, una indeseable visita entró sin ser invitada…<p>

- así que de nuevo te vas a tu terapia

- así es Serena, así que si no te molesta… me gustaría que te fueras

- (Serena se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Darien ignorando la petición) ¿a quién quieres engañar Darien?

- ¿cómo?

- Si… que tu vallas a terapia no creo que borre que Rei te engañó con Nicolás durante MUCHO TIEMPO y aun a unos días de la boda… y quien sabe, tal vez te siga engañando…

- Serena, sal de aquí

- Como quieras, pero… estoy segura que esa idea está revoloteando siempre en tu cabeza ¿no es así? (Serena dio media vuelta saliendo de la oficina de Darien, sabía que había plantado la duda en el chico de cabellos negros. Al cerrar Serena la puerta Darien arrojó todo lo que estaba en su escritorio al suelo en un acto de coraje, Andrew entró corriendo en cuanto escuchó el ruido y encontró a un Darien con los ojos inyectados de sangre)

- ¿qué te pasa Darien?

- Estoy harto, HARTO! No se para que me esfuerzo tanto

- Darien ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ocurre que Serena tiene razón, ¿para qué demonios voy a terapia? No voy a poder borrar lo ocurrido

- ¿qué ocurrió Darien? ¿de que hablas?

- Olvídalo…

- No…dímelo, tienes que sacarlo Darien, debes de sacar ese veneno que te ha estado consumiendo, yo se que hay algo

- Si, pero es por demás

- No es por demás, dime ¿qué pasa?

- Es que… Rei me engañó

- ¿qué? ¿cómo crees?

- Es cierto (Darien se sentó en el suelo de su oficina abrazando sus rodillas) yo los vi, en la cama…

- Darien…

- Yo la amo Andrew…pero los celos me consumen, me matan…no puedo

- ¿Darien? (Andrew se sentó en el piso acercándose a Darien)

- ¿si?

- Tu amas a Rei ¿no?

- Claro que sí, pero…

- Pero nada Darien, no te voy a pedir detalles, pero… no me creo del todo que Rei te halla engañado, algo no me cuadra, mira… ella ha vivido en nuestra casa por mas de un mes, y si su deseo fuera engañarte pues creo que la oportunidad la ha tenido, es libre de están con quien ella quiera y el único hombre al que Rei abraza besa y le dedica todo el tiempo es al pequeño Andrew. Yo siento que si Rei amara a otro hombre no se habría casado contigo, ¿no lo crees?

- Bueno yo…

- Pero yo no soy tu terapeuta amigo, y creo que todo eso debes hablarlo con el ¿no lo crees?

- Es que yo ya no se si…

- Tu terapeuta será quien te de su opinión profesional, yo…Andrew, tu amigo del alma solo tengo una misión

- ¿cuál?

- Hacerte ir a tu terapia, aunque sea a rastras (Andrew sonrió a su amigo)

- …(Darien sonrió en respuesta) gracias Andrew

- Largo de aquí, llegarás tarde

- Si…me voy (Darien tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la oficina)

- (Andrew tomó el portarretratos que había caído al suelo con la fotografía de Rei y Darien abrazados, esa foto se las había tomado Andrew meses antes de la boda, cuando se reunieron los cuatro para cenar y festejar el cumpleaños de Lita) ¿Rei engañando a Darien? Ja…aquí algo no huele nada bien…

-000-

- Lita estaba sentada en el escritorio de su negocio revisando unas invitaciones para una boda que tenía en puerta, cuando sintió que un par de manos masculinas le taparon los ojos…

- adivina quien soy

- mmhhmm… no se…es martes así que posiblemente mi novio de los martes

- mmmhhmm…¡Lita!

- Jajajajjaa, ay Andrew, ¡qué pregunta la tuya! ¿quién más podría ser?

- Pues si ¿verdad? Jejejeje

- Saliste temprano

- Si, vine por ti para irnos a casa

- Déjame adivinar ¿día de terapia de Darien?

- Si, ha sido muy constante, aunque, hoy casi tuve que mandarlo a rastras

- ¿en serio? Creí que estaba muy comprometido con su terapia, bueno, al menos, eso me ha dicho Rei

- Si, es solo que…¿sabes algo? Siento que Serena le está metiendo ideas a Darien en la cabeza

- No lo dudaría, Serena es detestable. ¿pero por qué lo dices?

- Por que hoy vi a Serena salir de la oficina de Darien, y justo un par de segundos después tuvo uno de sus ataques de ira…

- Mmhhmm… que mal, si yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que Darien la contratara, pero Rei estaba terca y le insistió a Darien hasta que lo convenció

- Si supiera que metió a su casa a su peor enemiga

- ¿por qué lo dices amor?

- No me hagas caso, solo son sospechas…¿nos vamos?

- Claro que sí

- ¿qué cenaremos? Tengo mucha hambre

- Pues… no te lo diré, mejor te voy a sorprender

- Siiii…(Andrew se quedó pensando) amor…

- ¿si?

- Tu sorpresa no es "lo que quedó de la cena de ayer" ¿verdad?

- Ahhmmm….ahmmm… claro que noo Andrew ¿cómo crees? ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro hermosa…

-000-

Rei se encontraba en el departamento de sus amigos. Lita y Andrew acababan de llegar, Lita revisaba el refrigerador para idear qué cenar, Andrew buscaba en la alacena las galletas y Rei y Andy se encontraban sentados en la mesita de la sala revisando la tarea del pequeño cuando sonó el timbre, ella se levantó a abrir…

- Darien…

- Hola…

- Hola…pasa…bueno, si quieres

- ¡Tío Darien! (Andy corrió a abrazar a su tío postizo)

- Hola campeón ¿cómo estas?

- Bien tío, mi tía Rei me estaba ayudando con mi tarea

- ¿en serio? Hazle caso a tu tía, ella es muy lista y puedes aprender muchas cosas de ella (Darien miró a Rei a los ojos mientras decía esto)

- Hola Darien

- Lita…hola

- ¿quieres cenar con nosotros?

- Bueno…yo…

- O si quieres te regalo una galleta (dijo Andrew escupiendo morusas de las galletas robadas mientras hablaba) están deliciosas

- ¡Andrew! Te he dicho que no comas galletas antes de las comidas, espanta tu apetito (gruñó Lita)

- Ay papá, ¿cuándo vas a entender?

- …(Rei y Darien se rieron por lo bajo con la escena. Lita tiraba de la oreja de Andrew mientras Andy se reía a carcajadas) no gracias Andrew

- Entonces, quédate a cenar (dijo el Rubio siendo jaloneada su oreja por Lita)

- No, gracias…la verdad es que yo…vine a invitar a Rei a cenar….

- Bueno es que…

- No quiero presionarte, es solo que… necesito hablar de algo contigo

- Está bien, vamos (Rei tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir cuando Lita la detuvo)

- Rei, espera

- ¿qué pasa?

- llévate mi celular, con carga, y ten…por si lo necesitas… (dio Lita un pequeño envase de aerosol)

- Lita…¿qué es esto?

- Es gas pimienta…nada personal Darien

- Ehhmmm…bueno….prometo que no lo necesitará Lita…

- Más te vale Darien…

- Bueno…¿nos vamos? (Rei interrumpió el momento estresante entre todos los asistentes)

- Si…vámonos

- Tía Rei…

- ¿sí Andy?

- ¿Volverás para leerme un cuento antes de dormir?

- Claro que sí pequeño…(Rei abrazó a Andy y lo besó en la mejilla dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta para irse con Darien)

- Mmhhmm me voy a poner celoso ehh, he escuchado que hay un rubio de ojos verdes al que besas y abrazas mucho (dijo Darien en un tono burlón)

- Y creo que tienes toda la razón para ponerte celoso…lo adoro

Darien sonrió al ver la expresión de Rei al decir esto último, para ella Andy no solo era el hijo de su mejor amiga, era un verdadero sobrino. Desde que supieron que Lita estaba embarazada Rei siempre estuvo involucrada en la vida del pequeño Andy.  
>Recordó aquél día cuando Lita y Andrew le dieron la noticia a todos en una cena oficial, el todavía salía con Serena. Todos se pusieron muy felices, Serena hizo un gran alboroto, pero Rei se limitó a sonreír, con una de esas sonrosas que lo derretían y a abrazar a su amiga.<br>Después acompañó a Lita a elegir los muebles la ropa y los juguetes para el pequeño Andy, aun con el trabajo en el templo y sus compromisos siempre se dio el tiempo para apoyar a su amiga en todo lo que ella necesitara. Recordó también como le encantaba verla, tan emocionada, tan feliz por la felicidad de su amiga, aun cuando Serena siempre fue la que se hizo notar, Rei siempre brilló para el con luz propia…

**_Varios años atrás..._**

_Lita y Andrew habían citado a sus amigos en una cafetería para darles una noticia, Mina, Amy, Serena, Darien y Rei esperaban la llegada de Lita y Andrew con el pequeño Andy que contaba apenas con un par de meses de nacido. Serena apretaba la mano de Darien mientras éste tenía la vista perdida en la chica que estaba sentada justo frente a el, cuando la feliz pareja de nuevos padres entró por la puerta._

_- hola chicos, que bueno que llegan, Lita, ¿me permitirías cargar al pequeño Andy? _

_- Claro que si Rei, a Andy le encanta que lo cargues, ten (Lita entregó en los brazos de Rei al pequeño Andy) _

_- Hola pequeño, soy tu tía Rei, ¿me recuerdas? (el pequeño Andy sonreía al ver los ojos amatistas de la chica)_

_- Rei, te ves muy linda de mamá…_

_- Este… gracias Darien(dijo la guapa mujer sonrojándose)_

_- Darien, no le digas esas cosas a Rei, además, si Andy está así es por que es muy risueño, con todo mundo se ríe, mira (Serena arrebató de los brazos de Rei al pequeño Andy y éste empezó a llorar)_

_- Ay Serena, creo que no es así, lo has irritado(dijo Mina en son de burla)tu si que no tienes ángel con los niños..._

_- Debe tener hambre, o está sucio o…ay no se…ten Rei, no me gustan los niños llorones (Serena regresó al pequeño Andy a los brazos de su tía)_

_- Ya, ya Andy, no llores, mira que hermosa sonrisa tienes, si, así, (el pequeño Andy empezó a reírse) ¡ese es mi sobrino!_

_- Lo dicho, tienes brazos de mamá…(dijo el pelinegro embelesado ignorando a todos los demás en la mesa)_

- …_( todos guardaron silencio con el comentario de Darien, por más que nadie hablara del tema, era un secreto a voces el interés de Darien por Rei)_

_- Bueno chicos, Andrew y yo los citamos aquí, por que este fin de semana será el bautizo de nuestro pequeño Andrew, y queremos que todos estén preparados, no queremos excusas_

_- Claro que no, ahí estaremos, Mina Ahino será la primera en estar ahí_

_- Lita, ¿y a quienes escogiste como padrinos? Darien y yo aceptaremos encantados_

_- Bueno Serena, la verdad es que, ese es otro tema a tratar, ¿verdad amor?_

_- Si, Lita y yo estuvimos platicando y llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿Darien, aceptarías ser el padrino de Andy? _

_- Claro que sí Andrew, será un honor…_

_- ¿y la madrina? Obviamente seré yo ¿verdad Lita? (dijo Serena emocionada)_

_- Bueno, la verdad es que… quería pedirle a Rei que aceptara ser la madrina del pequeño Andy_

_- ¿qué?¿ Rei y MI Darien?_

_- Así es, Rei, Se que tu no eres católica, pero para nosotros sería un honor que tu fueras la madrina de nuestro Primogenito._

_- No lo se Lita...Serena está tan emocionada. creo que le hace ilusión_

_- Lo sabemos. pero, tu eres mi mejor amiga y creo que mejor madrina no podría tener._

_- Lita...(Dijo Rei enternecida)_

_- entonces... ¿aceptarías ser la madrina de Andy?_

_- …yo…bueno, para mí sería un honor…._

_- Si claro, seguramente tu estarás encantada ¿verdad Rei? Vas a estar en un evento público con MI DARIEN_

_- Serena yo…_

_- Esto es el colmo, yo me voy (Serena se levantó furiosa y salió de la cafetería, Mina y Amy la siguieron)_

_- Lita… de verdad para mí sería un honor, pero, no quiero ocasionarte problemas con Serena, además, tu sabes que yo no profeso su religión_

_- Rei, si Andrew y Lita decidieron escogernos a nosotros es su voluntad y debemos respetarlo ¿no lo crees?_

_- Darien, a ti también te causará problemas con Serena esto_

_- No me importa_

_- Pero debería_

_- Pero no me importa lo que ella piense o diga. Me tiene muy sin cuidado, si no quiere ir por mí que no valla._

_- Chicos, no discutan, Rei…yo se que no es tu religión, pero Andrew y yo estuvimos pensando mucho sobre ésta decisión ¿sabes que significa ser padrino de bautizo de un pequeño?_

_- No…_

_- Significa, que Andrew y yo depositamos en ustedes nuestra confianza, si algo llegara a pasarnos, en ustedes confiaríamos para que cuidaran del pequeño Andy…_

_- Lita… _

_- Rei. Yo estuve pensando y, si tuviera que poner al cuidado de alguien más a mi hijo, si en éste momento me preguntaran ¿a quién entregarías a tu hijo para que velara por el y lo cuidara, para que lo educara y lo amara como una madre? Sin dudar te elegiría a ti…_

_- Amiga…_

_- Además, si a Serena no le parece, es su problema, tendrá que vivir con eso_

_- ¿eso quiere decir que si ustedes faltaran, Rei y yo tendríamos que cuidar de Andy?_

_- Así es…_

_- Mmhhmm,¿ entonces vendríamos siendo como sus segundos mamá y papá?_

_- Si, correcto_

_- Mmhhmm, ósea que tendríamos que vivir juntos como lo hacen los papás ¿verdad? (dijo Darien mirando pícaramente a Rei)_

_- Darien, amigo, ¿pero no nos estás deseando nada malo a Lita y a mí verdad?_

_- Ay claro que no Andrew, ¿cómo crees eso?_

_El día del bautizo del pequeño Andy los papás y los padrinos tuvieron que llegar una hora antes para tomar las platicas, Lita y Andrew escogieron una iglesia antigua para llevar a cabo el bautizo, Rei asistió con un vestido blanco con flores rojas ajustado del pecho y suelto de la cintura a la rodilla, Darien tenía puesto un traje sastre color beige sin corbata, Andrew y Lita ya habían llegado cuando Rei se dirigía al salón de platicas…_

_- Rei…_

_- Darien, creí que ya estarías adentro_

_- No, te estaba esperando_

_- No era necesario, pero vamos _

_- Espera…(Darien detuvo a Rei del brazo cuando ésta caminaba hacia la iglesia)_

_- ¿qué pasa? Ya es tarde (Rei trataba de disimular el nerviosismo que le provocaba estar a solas cerca de Darien)_

_- Es que… quería decirte que te ves hermosa…_

_- Gracias Darien, ¿nos vamos?_

_- No…_

_- ¿qué pasa? _

_- Esto (Darien tomó del talle a Rei la atrajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente) _

_- (ella respondió a su beso del mismo modo, pero su instinto la hizo recordar la situación y lo separó de ella empujándolo hacia atrás) Darien, ¿qué te pasa?_

_- Rei, perdóname, pero no pude evitarlo_

_- ¿cómo te atreves a besarme después de tantas cosas ocurridas? _

_- Es que no puedo evitar besar a la mujer que amo_

_- Darien, tu y yo ya no somos pareja, somos solo amigos y te pido por favor que te comportes como tal_

_- Me es imposible Rei, ¿cuándo vas a entender que te amo? Que estoy harto de cumplir con mi misión como me lo pediste hace tantos años_

_- Es tu deber, y debes de cumplir con el _

_- Pero tu sabes que yo no amo a Serena, sabes que a la única mujer que amo es a ti, a ti y nadie más que a ti_

_- Pero yo no te amo Darien, deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo…_

_- Eso no es cierto (Darien volvió a acercarse a Rei tomándola por la cintura y acercándola hacia sí, acercando su rostro al de ella) puedo sentir tu corazón acelerado cada que estas cerca de mí_

_- No…_

_- Puedo sentir como tu piel se estremece cuando te toco…(Darien le dijo esto en susurro al oído) _

_- Falso…_

_- Como tu voz se quiebra cuando me mientes…_

_- Darien…_

_- Niégame que también me amas…_

_- Suéltame…_

_- Rei Hino, eres demasiado terca, pero te conozco, no puedes mentirme, me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti…_

_- ¿y de qué me sirve amarte tanto Darien? Tu y yo no debemos estar juntos,…_

_- Rei, te necesito, por favor, libérame de la promesa que te hice, es lo único que me une a Serena, lo sabes…_

_- Tienes un destino por cumplir…_

_- El único destino que quier cumplir es a tu lado Rei, te amo, mandemos todo al diablo, permítenos ser felices, has a un lado el deber_

_- No Darien, por favor, entiéndelo, tu y yo no debemos estar juntos.._

_- Rei, por el amor que te tengo, te juro que algún día tu y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo y nadie nos volverá a separar…_

_- (Rei lo miró melancólica, en el fondo deseaba tanto que así fuera) llegaremos tarde, ¿nos vamos?_

_- Si, vámonos…_

**_época actual_**

_Darien veía al vacio cuando sintió que una suave mano se colocó en su hombro._

- Darien, el señor te pregunta si tienes reservación

- ¿qué? ¿de qué? (sin darse cuenta habían llegado al restaurante Frances que acababa de abrir hace unos días) ahh si, si, por favor, está a nombre de Darien Spencer

- Por aquí por favor (el mesero los condujo a su mesa, que era un privado decorado con sumo bueno gusto)

- Darien ¿en qué pensabas?

- En ti…

- (Rei sonrió coquetamente a Darien mientras el mesero les dejaba las cartas) ¿en serio? Y…¿qué pensabas?

- Que luces hermosa..

- Si me hubieras dicho que me traerías a un restaurante como este me hubiera arreglado más…

- Es que así luces divina para mí

- Eres incorregible…

- Lo lamento…(Darien se apenó)

- No dije que me molestara…

- ¿quieres saber qué estaba pensando?

- Claro (dijo la chica colocando sus manos debajo de su barbilla y viendo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos al hombre ante ella)

- Me hiciste recordar el día que Lita nos dio la noticia de su embarazo, recordé que linda te veías con ese vestido morado ajustado que traías puesto

- Darien, en ese entonces tu eras aun novio de Serena

- Lo se…pero tengo que aceptarlo, yo jamás pude quitarte la vista de encima, desde el día que te conocí…

- ¿hablas del día en que me pisaste la cabeza?

- Jejejeje…no… hablo del día que nos encontramos en el trencito del parque de diversiones… ese día te conocí ¿lo olvidaste?

- Claro que no…es solo que creí que ese día no me habías notado

- ¿cómo no notarte? Tus bellos ojos me hechizaron desde ese día…me convertiste en un verdadero idiota

- Bueno…de eso no puedes culparme ehh

- Claro que si, ¿ya olvidaste que ese día te pusiste unos jeans bastante pegaditos y sobre todo esa blusita ajustada? Soy humano Rei…

- Ahh… creí que te habían hechizado mis bellos ojos, jajajaja

- Ahhmm (Darien se sonrojó) bueno, también…

- Tu también se veías muy guapo…

- Entonces… creo que nos conquistamos desde ese día…

- Si…ahora que lo dices, creo que sí…que lástima

- ¿qué lastima que?

- Todo en sí…

- Bueno…no todo…se que lo arruine… pero, yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido Rei…

- Darien..entonces ¿por qué?... bueno…olvídalo

- Te prometo que te hablare de todo…pero en su momento…

- …está bien…y… ¿cómo va tu terapia?

- Muy bien…bueno…bien…me estoy esforzando linda…hoy mi terapeuta me hizo una sugerencia, y…bueno…no se…

- ¿qué te dijo Darien?

- Es que…no se si decírtelo…si…bueno…la verdad es que…no puedo…

- ¿qué pasa? ¿qué te dijo?

- Bueno…el me sugirió que… fueras conmigo a terapia…

- ¿en serio?

- Yo entendería si tu no quisieras venir conmigo, de verdad, no quiero forzarte, ni presionarte ni…ni nada..yo se que te he lastimado y se que no merezco que tu me…

- Estaría bien…

- Pero no te sientas comprometida por favor, de hecho si quieres olvidarlo yo lo…¿estaría bien?

- Si…si eso te ayuda en tu recuperación, creo que estaría bien

- Rei…

- Darien, yo se que te estás esforzando por que esto funcione, y yo… yo la verdad sigo sin poder confiar del todo en ti, sigo teniendo miedo de que en cualquier momento te vuelvas a convertir en ese hombre violento, que vuelvas a intentar lastimarme… tal vez ir a terapia nos haga bien a los dos ¿no lo crees?

- Si…es lo que dijo el terapeuta…

- Darien…(Rei tomó las manos sudorosas del hombre ante ella. sus manos se ponían así solo cuando estaba nervioso, y antes de esa vez, solo se había puesto tan nervioso el día que le propuso matrimonio) yo te amo… eres el amor de mi vida, pero creo que recuperar lo que perdimos será todo un proceso, ¿no crees? Al día de hoy, no se si lo lograremos, y no se qué podríamos hacer para conseguir tener esa relación que tuvimos algún día… si tu terapeuta nos ofrece ideas, sería bueno intentarlo

- Gracias Rei…gracias…

- Pero no volveré contigo a casa aun

- Entonces…¿qué seremos?

- ¿qué tal si por el momento somos amigos?

- Mmhhmmm ¿aceptarías por amigo a un hombre que está perdidamente enamorado de ti y qué hará todo lo posible por convencerte de que lo perdones y regreses a su lado?

- Solo si hablamos de ti…

- Definitivamente…

- Entonces, creo que sí

- Rei…

- ¿si?

- El embarazo te está sentando muy bien, luces hermosa

- Darien… eres un adulador

- Si, pero uno que te ama

- No creo que eso se digan los amigos ¿o si?

- Bueno, tal vez los amigos casados ¿no crees?

- Eres increíble

- Rei…

- ¿si?

- Además de que me acompañaras a terapia, quería pedirte otro favor…

- ¿Cuál?

- Crees que…bueno…¿me dejarías acompañarte a tu próxima cita con el ginecólogo?

- ¿de verdad?

- Si… ya me perdí tus primeras dos consultas, no me gustaría perder ni un minuto más de la vida de nuestro hijo…

- Darien… es la primera vez que muestras interés por nuestro hijo…

- Bueno...yo…

- Me gusta…

- Entonces ¿me dejarás acompañarte?

- Si, claro que sí…

- ¿sabes?

- ¿qué?

- Eres maravillosa… te he hecho tanto daño Rei… te he fallado tanto… y tu… solo me miras con esos hermosos ojos amatista y me sonríes, y me perdonas…yo no lo merezco

- (Rei tomó las manos de Darien entre las suyas) tal vez no…pero, así es el amor ¿no lo crees?

- Si…así es el amor

- Pero, aun amándote como te amo, hay algo que no te podré perdonar (comentó Rei seriamente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro)

- ¿y qué es eso? (dijo el hombre con rostro preocupado)

- Que llevamos casi media hora aquí y no has pedido la cena, tu me prometiste que me invitarías a cenar, y tu hijo y yo morimos de hambre (Rei miró pícaramente a Darien, mientras éste respiró aliviado)

- Eso lo resolvemos en éste mismo instante…

Darien mando llamar al mesero y ordenó la cena para ambos, intentó pedir una botella de vino, pero la mirada de desapruebo de Rei lo hizo desistir, terminó ordenando una soda muy a su pesar, pero valió la pena al observar la mirada de Rei cuando pidió su soda. No tenía idea de cuantas cosas tendría que hacer, pero estaba seguro de que algún día volvería a recuperar la confianza de Rei…

-000-

Rei se encontraba con la vista perdida en el infinito mientras Lita le hablaba sin que ésta le prestara la más mínima atención.

- entonces tu le pones veneno para ratas a la masa y esponjará mas

- si….

- Mmhhmm y luego le agregas algo de cloro para que quede súper blanco

- Aja…

- ¡R E I! ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿a mí? Nada…¿por qué?

- No me estas prestando atención

- Claro que sí ¿por qué me dices eso?

- Por que te dije que le pusieras veneno para ratas y cloro a la masa del pastel y tu dijiste que si

- Bueno, es que no soy tan buena cocinera como tu

- Rei…

- Bueno, lo acepto estoy un poquito distraída, eso es todo, ha de ser por el embarazo

- Claro que no, no me dijiste que pasó con Darien anoche, solo me di cuenta que llegaste bastante tarde de nuevo pillina

- No es lo que tu crees Lita…(dijo Rei sonrojándose con la insinuación de su amiga)

- ¿ahh no?

- No… es que… estuvimos platicando mucho, y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora

- ¿en serio?

- Si… fue maravilloso

- ¿y de que platicaron?

- De tonterías, pero… me encantó, ¿sabes algo? desde ese noche que me invitó a cenar se le ha hecho costumbre buscar conquistarme, ya ves que ahora me envía flores a tu casa todos los días, me manda regalos para nuestro bebé y la verdad, me encanta que pasemos horas y horas platicando

- Que bueno Rei…¿cómo lo notas?

- Muy cambiado…

- ¿para bien?

- Si… creo que las terapias nos están sirviendo, el terapeuta dice que es bueno que hablemos, que nos tengamos confianza para hablar de todo.

- Que bueno Amiga, ojala que puedan arreglarse pronto

- Yo espero que si, hace mucho que no veo a ese hombre lleno de odio en sus ojos, pero aún así, quiero tomarme mi tiempo…

- Lo entiendo…

- Por dios, es tardísimo, me voy por Andy

- Jajaja, es cierto, no tarda en salir del jardín de niños, ¿sabes? A veces me siento algo celosa, desde que vives con nosotros Andy te prefiere sobre mi

- Jajajaja. ay Lita ¿cómo crees?, para nada, es que mi sobrino adora a su tía

- Es cierto, tiene una muy buena tía

- Bueno, no lo seré tanto si llego tarde por el, así que me voy, volveremos pronto

Rei tomó su bolso y salió corriendo, desde que la doctora le permitió volver a hacer su vida normal, era parte de su rutina recoger a Andy del jardín de niños, estaba relativamente cerca del negocio de Lita.  
>Atravesó por un parque, se detuvo un par de minutos en una fuente para tomar aire, desde donde se veía el área infantil, había varios niños jugando, Rei se acarició el vientre sobre el blusón rosa que vestía, apenas se le notaba el embarazo, se imaginó como sería su pequeño o pequeña, tal vez tendía sus ojos amatista, o tal vez los hermosos ojos azules de Darien, de pronto una chillona voz interrumpió sus pensamientos…<p>

- ¿qué haces? Imaginando como será tu bastardo?

- ¿Serena? ¿qué haces aquí?

- Es que… no pude evitar venir a saludarte

- ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

- Si, pero, nadie extrañara a la chica de la paquetería, descuida

- Bueno, nos vemos

- Oye Rei.. ¿qué se siente?

- ¿qué se siente qué?

- Todo…haber perdido al hombre que me robaste, que ese hombre te odie

- Estas equivocada, Darien me ama

- Si, tal vez, pero jamás podrás estar con el Rei, y menos con ese bastardo que esperas…

- ¡No te permito que llames así a nuestro!

- Pero eso es… yo no puedo mentirte

- Estas loca…

- Ay, pero ¿cómo? ¿Es que no recuerdas nada?

- ¿nada de qué?

- Jajajaja, eres una tonta, y decías que la tonta soy yo, al menos yo recuerdo a los hombres con los que me acuesto

- Estas mal Serena, que tu engañaras a Darien no significa que todas seamos iguales

- Ahh no, tu eres peor, mucho peor…Tu navegas con tu bandera de buena, y te acostaste con Nicolás unas noches antes de tu boda, que bárbara Rei.

- Eso no es cierto, estas loca, seguramente eso le hiciste creer a Darien y por eso el cambió tanto. Algo me ha insinuado Andrew, y estoy empezando a creerle. Tu envenenaste el alma de Darien. Pero todo sale a flote siempre...

- No, yo no le hice creer nada, el lo vio todo

- ¿qué? ¿de qué hablas?

- Ay si… seguro no recuerdas nada por eso que te puso Nicolás en tu té, ¿de qué era? Ahh si frutas del bosque, pero hubiera sido fenomenal que lo recordaras, ¿o a caso recuerdas qué pasó después de que Nicolás te invito ese té de brindis?

- No…

- Es una lastima, por que Darien si, el lo vio todo, una mala, muy mala persona le avisó que tu te veías con tu amante

- No… eso no puede ser…

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué crees que Darien dejó de amarte? Casi por nada, que pena Rei, creo que ésta vez te gané definitivamente…

Serena dio media vuelta para irse, se alejó de ahí riendo a carcajadas. Sabía que tal vez Darien podría regresar al lado de Rei, aun a pesar de haber visto lo que vio, pero sabía que Rei jamás podría vivir tranquila teniendo la duda de quién es el padre de su hijo, estaba segura que Rei no volvería con Darien bajo esas circunstancias, y que claro, en ausencia de su competencia, Darien seguramente volvería a su lado tarde o temprano.

Rei se dejó caer sobre la banca que estaba al lado suyo rompiendo en llanto, no podía creer lo que Serena le había contado, pero sabía que tenía que ser cierto, ahora todo encajaba, la distancia de Darien a unos días después de la boda, sus celos desmedidos, sus reacciones explosivas cada que se topaban con Nicolás, su desconfianza, seguramente Darien pensaba lo peor de ella, ahora todo se veía tan claro, y tan doloroso…

**¡Hola! **

**aquí les dejo otra pequeña entrega de mi Corazón encadenado. ¿qué les pareció? Ya se. Ya se. Rei debe hacer sufrir más a Darien, por que si se pasó de lanza ¿verdad? No se preocupen chicos y chicas. Estoy trabajando en otro proyectito donde a Darien le va como en feria, si si, ya se que en ésta no le está yendo tan mal por que hasta parece que lo van a perdonar. Pero no lo olviden, muchas veces lo que hacemos en ésta vida, lo pagamos en la siguiente jejejeje. Además no puedo ser tan cruel, estos dos me encantan juntos :D **

**saludos y estamos en contacot :)**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Rei había salido de la cafetería para recoger al pequeño Andy. Lita supuso que algo no estaba bien cuando la llamaron del jardín de niños por que nadie había pasado por el pequeño. Ella marcó a la oficina de Darien para que la ayudara a buscarla, después de que Unazuki, la hermana de Andrew se ofreció a cuidar del pequeño Andy. Lita, Andrew y Darien se dedicaron a buscar a Rei cada uno por su lado.  
>Lita siguió una corazonada y regresó a casa, encontró sobre el sillón el bolso de Rei, ella seguro estaba ya en casa. Miró alrededor, no encontró nada, se asomó a la recamara del pequeño Andy, y no la vio. Tocó a la puerta del baño…<p>

- ¿Rei? ¿estás ahí?

- …

- Rei, puedo escuchar tus sollozos, ¿estas bien?

- …

- Muy bien, voy a entrar (Lita sacó de su bolso la llave del baño y abrió la puerta, imprescindible tener llaves de todas las puertas teniendo un pequeño kindergardeano en casa. Se encontró con su mejor amiga sentada en el piso del baño en posición fetal, con la mirada perdida) Rei, ¿qué te pasó? Me preocupé cuando no llegaste por Andy

- Dios, Andy, olvidé ir por el…(Rei hizo por levantarse) yo…

- No, no te preocupes, está con Unazuki , pero me preocupaste amiga ¿qué pasó?

- Lita…(Rei se abrazó a su amiga mientras dos lágrimas corrían por sus ojos) me quiero morir…

- ¿qué te pasa amiga?

- Es que…Serena me dijo que…

- Rei, ¿estás así por Serena? Por favor, ya te dije mil veces que Serena no es una buena persona, jamás entenderé por que le insististe tanto a Darien en que la contratara, eso de limpiar tu conciencia creo que no fue una muy buena idea. A ver dime, ahora qué te dijo esa mal nacida

- … (los hermosos ojos violeta de la mujer se desviaron evitando los ojos verdes de la pelicastaña)

- ¿tan grave es?

- Recuerdas que te platiqué que Nicolás había ido al templo Hikawa unos días antes de la boda?

- Si, ese día te dije que tomaras mas vitaminas y durmieras mejor, que no era posible que te hubieras quedado dormida platicando con el

- Serena me dijo que ese día Nicolás y yo…que….que Darien nos había descubierto juntos…

- ¿juntos?

- si...tu sabes...teniendo sexo

- Es que Serena es terrible, ¿Cómo pudo decirte esas cosas? Son mentiras Rei ¿Cómo puedes creerle? Serena es así, dice basura, siempre

- Pero todo encaja Lita, todo. Al día siguiente, yo no recordaba nada después de haber tomado mi té, pero…mis sabanas tenían un olor ajeno, desconocido, no le di importancia, pero después Darien dejó de contestar mis llamadas, después de llamarme todo el tiempo, me fue imposible encontrar a Darien hasta el día de la boda, pero después de ese día, el no volvió a ser el mismo

- Pero Rei, es que no es posible, no es posible, no me la creo, yo te conozco tu jamás…

- Claro que yo jamás, ¿pero cómo más explicas el cambio de Darien? Todo encaja Lita, todo, y yo…no se que voy a hacer…

- Rei, por favor, no le sigas el juego a Serena, justo esto es lo que ella quería, que te pusieras así. Además debes estar tranquila, por mi sobrino

- ¿pero cómo quieres qué esté tranquila, ¿no escuchaste lo que te acabo de contar? Es posible que el hijo que espero no sea de Darien, sino de ese infeliz de Nicolás, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Darien, si no hubiera recibido a Nicolás aquél maldito día, si no le hubiera aceptado ese té…

- Rei, por favor, no llores, todo estará bien, tranquila ¿si? Te prometo que lo solucionaremos

- No lo creo Lita ¿cómo vamos a cambiar las cosas? ¿cómo vas a cambiar que el maldito de Nicolás abusó de mi? ¿cómo?

- No lo se, pero te prometo que lo superaras, por que cuentas con nosotros ¿de acuerdo? (Lita escuchó ruidos en la sala) espera, seguro es Andrew. Lo enviaré a comprar unas cosas para que podamos seguir conversando (Lita salió del baño y no se equivocó, era Andrew el que acababa de entrar a la sala) amor, olvidé avisarte que Rei apareció

- No te preocupes linda, yo venía a ponerme zapatos deportivos para seguir buscándola, pero me da gusto que apareciera ¿dónde está?

- En el baño encerrada

- ¿en el baño?

- Si, se encontró con Serena y le dijo cosas horribles

- Serena, esa chica siempre causando problemas, dime ahora ¿qué estupideces le dijo a Rei?

- No lo vas a creer, le dijo que Nicolás y ella…bueno, estuvieron juntos unas noches antes de la boda, justo del día que Rei no recuerda que pasó, lo último que recuerda es haberse tomado un té que le ofreció Nicolás, pero Serena le dijo que Darien los vio

- ¿de verdad?

- ¿puedes creerlo? Serena no sabe que inventar

- Bueno, tal vez no lo inventó...

- ¿cómo?

- Hace unos días, Darien me insinuó que Rei lo había engañado, yo lo tiré a loco pero…

- ¿supiste algo de esto y no me lo contaste?

- Bueno amor, es que...

- No, no, no Andrew, esto es algo importante, no puede ser algo que olvidaras

- Es que es algo que les corresponde hablarlo a ellos

- Mira Andrew, si vas a ponerte del lado de Darien, creo que será mejor que pases la noche en casa de el y no en la nuestra

- Pero amor

- Pero nada, ese infeliz de Nicolás abusó de mi amiga y el imbécil de Darien no tuvo los pantalones para hablar con ella, por el contrario, le hizo la vida miserable ¿y qué haces tú? Olvidar hablarme de esos pequeños detalles, por que "no es asunto nuestro"

- Pero Lita, mi amor…

- Buenas noches Andrew

Lita sacó a empujones a Andrew y le cerró la puerta en la nariz, de verdad estaba muy molesta por la omisión de su esposo, de igual manera, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, no tenía la menor idea de qué iba a hacer para ayudar a Rei a superar sus penas…

-000-

El timbre sonó en la mansión Spencer, Frank abrió la puerta y se encontró con Andrew.

- Andrew, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿puedo pasar?

- Si, pasa...

- ¿y Darien?

- Acaba de llegar, regresó a casa cuando le llamaste para decirle que Rei había aparecido, subió a cambiarse de ropa. Pero pasa…

- Andrew dijo el hombre de cabello negro bajando las escaleras) ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a que me des asilo, y pobre de ti si me lo niegas (Andrew fue a la cantinera de su amigo y se sirvió un trago)

- Claro, bienvenido, ¿pero cual es la causa? ¿ahora qué hiciste para hacer enojar a Lita y que te mandara a dormir afuera?

- Todo esto es por tu culpa Darien, tu y tus tonterías (Andrew se sentó con visible molestia en el sillón que estaba detrás de el)

- ¿yo? ¿por qué mi culpa?

- Por tus celos, tus actitudes tontas y tu desconfianza hacia Rei

- Andrew, por favor ¿tu también? Ya se que me equivoqué, pero estoy trabajando para arreglar todo, creí que estabas de mi parte

- No Darien. Arruinaste todo y me llevaste entre las patas a mí

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¿sabes por qué me corrió Lita de casa?

- No

- Por que Rei se encontró con Serena y la muy infeliz se burló de ella diciéndole que tu la habías descubierto con Nicolás unas noches antes de su boda, ¿es eso cierto?

- Andrew, yo no quiero hablar de eso, a mí ya no me importa. Eso es pasado…

- Tal vez para ti, pero no para Rei. Ella está destrozada

- Yo ya le perdoné Andrew. Prefiero mil veces perdonar su infidelidad a perderla

- Eres un verdadero imbécil Darien. En verdad, creí que eras mas listo

- ¿por qué me dices eso?

- Por que Rei no te engañó. Ella no recuerda nada

- ¡Pero yo la ví! Vi desde la ventana cómo ese infeliz la besaba, como la desnudó y la tendió en la cama.

- ¿Entonces es cierto lo que Serena le dijo? No lo puedo creer quiere decir que ese maldito de Nicolás drogó a Rei y…

- ¿la drogó?

- Si, grandísimo imbécil, eso que viste esa noche debió ser una trampa de Serena y Nicolás. Si yo sabía que esa mujer no era lo que aparentaba. Maldito alacrán

- No lo puedo creer, entonces…Rei no me engañó…

- ¿no te engañó? Claro que no, grandísimo tonto, y eso no es lo importante, si Serena le dijo eso a Rei y tu lo viste, quiere decir que fue real, ese maldito la drogó y abusó de ella.

- ¡Maldito sea!, ¡maldito Nicolás! Pero…Rei…Rei debe de estar

- Destrozada. Lita se quedó muy preocupada, espero que eso no dañe al bebé, mañana que esté mas tranquila iré a ver como están. Por que hoy no me dejará entrar ni siquiera al edificio.

- Yo voy en este mismo momento

- No creo que sea buena

- No puedo dejar a Rei sola después de esto. Me voy chicos (Darien tomó su saco, las llaves del auto y salió corriendo)

- Darien…(se levantó el rubio a servirse otra copa de vino)yo sabía que algo terrible tuvo que haber pasado para que cambiara tanto con Rei

- Andrew, ¿la quería mucho? (dijo Frank intrigado)

- La adoraba Frank, Darien vivía para hacer feliz a Rei. Cuando el escogió esta casa tenía tantos planes, estaba enamorado, moría por llenarla de hijos, por pasar el resto de su vida con ella

- Ésta es una prueba muy dura para ambos, el la ha lastimado Tanto.

- Lo se, la trató tan mal después de la boda. Canceló la luna de miel que planeó por meses para sorprenderla, se volvió loco, completamente loco.

- Si…éste Darien no era el Darien con el que yo crecí en el internado, Darien es un gran chico, amable, de buen corazón

- Lo se, pero los celos lo trastornaron

- Espero que no sea muy tarde para que pueda salvar su matrimonio

- Si, yo espero lo mismo Frank, yo espero lo mismo…

Los dos chicos se quedaron en la sala conversando y tomando whisky, no se conocían mucho, pero ambos compartían el aprecio por el matrimonio Spencer…

-000-

Darien llegó tan pronto como pudo al departamento de sus amigos Lita y Andrew.  
>Estaba seguro que se había pasado varios altos, pero para su suerte ningún transito lo había visto. Corrió por las escaleras cuando el ascensor tardó en bajar, cinco pisos que subió con bastante velocidad, aunque al llegar al quinto, maldijo que Andrew hubiera comprado el departamento en el último piso del edificio. Tocó el timbre con la respiración agitada, Lita le abrió la puerta.<p>

- Darien…

- Lita, ¿Dónde está Rei? Necesito verla

- No Darien. No es buena idea. Ella no está bien

- Por favor Lita. Necesito hablarle

- Le voy a preguntar si quiere verte, pero no te aseguro nada

- Bien…(Lita caminó hacia la habitación principal donde se encontraba su mejor amiga ya acostada y con la luz de la mesita de noche encendida aun sollozando)

- Rei…

- ¿qué?

- Darien está aquí, ¿quieres hablar con el?

- NO, ¡DILE QUE SE VAYA!

- Rei. Mi amor, por favor, hablemos (Darien se metió a empujones a pesar de la resistencia de Lita a la habitación, al ver que su amiga no decía nada prefirió retirarse y dejar a ambos a solas)

- Vete Darien, no quiero verte, no quiero volver a saber de ti. Déjame sola

- Mi amor, no me digas eso, yo no podría vivir sin ti, no puedo

- Y yo ya no puedo volver a vivir contigo, ¡vete!

- Rei mi vida. vengo a pedirte perdón (Darien se arrodilló a los pies de la cama donde estaba recostada su hermosa esposa) por favor, perdóname por haber dudado de ti

- Demasiado tarde Darien, ahora por fin entendí por qué cambiaste tanto conmigo y yo no merecía eso. Yo jamás te fallé, yo jamás te engañé con Nicolás, ni con nadie

- Rei, por favor, perdóname. Lamento no haber creído en ti

- Me lastimaste Darien. Me lastimaste mucho, y todo por un maldito engaño de Serena y ese maldito de Nicolás

- Mi amor. Por favor, lamento todo. Si yo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás...

- Pero no puedes daño está hecho, tu preferiste dudar de mí. Así que ahora mejor vete

- Rei, por favor…

- ¡VETE!

- (Lita entró a la habitación) Darien, será mejor que te vallas. Recuerda que el embarazo de Rei es delicado, por favor, mejor déjala descansar, después hablarás con ella…

- Lita, es que…

- Ven, te acompaño a la puerta (Lita tiró del brazo de Darien para hacerlo salir)

- Rei…por favor, se que no puedes perdonarme. Pero te pido, que nunca olvides, que te amo…(Darien salió y Lita tras de el, dejando a Rei sola en la habitación. Lita lo encaminó a la puerta) Lita, por favor, habla con ella. Yo la amo

- Darien. La lastimaste mucho

- Lo se. Pero tu sabes que yo he cambiado, yo amo a Rei. Antes de saber que ese maldito infeliz abusó de ella, yo creía que ella me había engañado. Yo creí en las mentiras y en el veneno de Serena. Se que pagaré toda mi vida por ese error, pero ahora quiero estar con ella, ayudarla a superar esto, debe estar destrozada, quiero que esté bien. Ayer la perdone por engañarme, me equivoqué, pero ahora es ella la que tiene que perdonarme por haberle fallado…

- Darien. se que ambos fueron victimas de maldades de terceras personas.. pero en el inter se han lastimado mucho…

- Lita, yo se que me equivoque, pero la amo…

- Ay Darien…mira, por favor, vete a tu casa, ahora Rei necesita pensar, descansar, estar sola, yo te prometo que hablaré con ella. Se que es cierto que la amas, y que ella te ama a ti, pero ahora necesitan pensar muchas cosas ¿no crees?

- Si…tienes razón, me voy, pero Lita…

- ¿si?

- Cuídala mucho, por favor

- No te preocupes Darien. Rei estará bien…

Darien salió del departamento de sus amigos con la mirada triste. Lita se dio cuenta de que ese hombre que hacía unos meses se veía tan altivo, tan orgulloso se iba derrotado, triste, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por sus amigos, odiaba que por culpa de esos mal nacidos de Serena y Nicolás, ahora sus amigos estuvieran separados y sufriendo como sufrían…

**¡hola!**

**Saludos chicos y chicas. Aquí les traigo un pequeño Shot de mi "corazón encadenado" aquí si que he recordado esa frase de "ten cuidado con las palabras que dices, por que tal vez algún día tendrás que tragartelas y querrás que sean lo más dulces posibles" (o algo así) aquí si que "Dariencito" se está tragándo sus palabras y pa´que se le quite. Está como las avestruces jejeje. **

**Se preguntarán ¿por qué ésta Loca actualizó en Martes? bueno. en mi Ciudad ya es Miercoles jejejeje. Pues por un simple y sencillo motivo. suelo ponerme a acomodar esto los jueves para subirlo entre Jueves y Viernes. Pero ésta Semana no será así, ya que ¡ME LES VOY! Bueno. sin tanto melodrama. Me están volviendo loca en mi trabajo así que por Salud mental pedí unos días de mis Vacaciones y partiré hacia otra ciudad a Relajarme..Ajá...claro.  
><strong>**Mas bien me voy a Una ciudad mega caótica a un concierto y a un parque de diversiones y al caos de las grandes ciudades a cambiar de Aires, estaré fuera el fin de semana por lo que o les actualizaba Hoy o hasta la proxima semana. Preferí hacerlo Hoy por que quien sabe. Una nunca sabe. tal vez encuenrte a mi Tuxedo Mask (versión Vientoaguamarina, por que el de Naoko no me convence, es más dulzón) y me Roba (o me lo Robo) y nos escapamos a una Isla desierta el y yo solitos...donde no exista el internet...**

**Suelo ser medio despistadona así que agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus Reviews, mensajes, Porras, Buenas vibras, Lecturas Silenciosas, también a los que se han dado una vuelta pro mi Fic y han dicho...Neee. mejor leo otra cosa :p, a los que han dicho. bueno. "a ver que tal" por tomarse el tiempo de leer las ideas melodramáticas de una chica que creció viendo telenovelas en lugar de caricaturas jajajjaa (tambien vi caricaturas, pero soy melodramática) gracias gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes. los veo la proxima semana...(si no me robo o me roba mi tuxedo Mask)**

**sin más Por agregar**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Habían pasado varios días desde la visita de Darien, Rei estaba más tranquila, pero Lita estaba aun preocupada, sabía que su amiga algo guardaba. Ambas se encontraban en el desayunador de la casa tomando algo de jugo después de haber regresado de llevar al jardín de niños a Andy.

- Lita, ¿otra vez no vas a ir a trabajar?

- No, la verdad es que puedo seguir organizando las fiestas desde la casa y prefiero estar aquí para lo que necesites

- Pero Lita, estoy bien

- No, yo no te veo nada bien, se que aunque no me lo digas, esa charla con Serena te destrozó el alma

- Si, es cierto, pero…ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, tengo que estar fuerte, por mi hijo…¿no es así?

- Si, así es, esa es la idea amiga, ahora termina tu desayuno que vamos a salir

- ¿en serio?

- Si, ¿olvidaste que es tu cita con la ginecóloga? No podemos llegar tarde

- Tienes razón, lo había olvidado

- Pero yo no, así que arréglate, por que muero por ver cómo está mi sobrino o sobrina, así que ponte tu mejor vestido y arréglate muy linda

- ¿para qué? Solo vamos a consulta

- Si, pero…que estés embarazada no quita que te puedas arreglar linda, muy linda para que sobresaltes tu belleza

- Lita, no es necesario

- Claro que sí, hazme caso, ¿por qué no te pones uno de esos hermosos vestidos de maternidad que te trajo Marry?

- ¿puedes creer que Darien enviara a Marry a que me surtiera un guardarropas entero de ropa de maternidad?

- ¡Y qué ropa! Pareces una estrella de Hollywood con cada conjunto, y tengo que decirlo, Darien se ganó una gran parte de mi corazón cuando le dijo que yo también podía elegir los conjuntos que quisiera

- Creo que intenta sobornarte…

- Bueno. Si hubiera mandado una bolsa de diseñador para éste hermoso vestido verde que traigo puesto…tal vez

- Jajajaja, Lita! Mejor iré a vestirme

- ¡Apresúrate!

-000-

Darien se encontraba en su oficina, cuando Serena entró corriendo.

- Darien, que alegría, es la primera vez que me mandas hablar desde que trabajo aquí, dime ¿para qué me buscas? ¿quieres decirme algo importante? Soy toda oídos

- Claro que quiero decirte algo especial Serena…¿quieres sentarte?

- Ay, claro que sí, dime ¿qué es? ¿algo sobre amor?

- Mmhhmm en parte

- Dime, estoy impaciente

- Bueno Serena…yo solo quería entregarte…esto (Darien le extendió a Serena un sobre que ella abrió rápidamente)

- ¿qué es? A ver…¿dinero? No entiendo

- Es tu liquidación Serena…desde éste momento dejas de trabajar para mí, eres libre de trabajar con y donde quieras

- Pero Darien, yo no quiero renunciar

- No te preocupes, ya lo hiciste, pero no te preocupes, te estoy dando muchísimo más de lo que te toca por ley

- No, tu no puedes hacerme esto

- Si puedo, y lo estoy haciendo, la verdad, no quiero volver a verte y menos en mi empresa, así que por favor, recoge tus cosas y vete

- Pero Darien ¿por qué?

- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

- Si

- No puedo verte y no desear matarte por lo que nos hicieron a Rei y a mí, así que si yo fuera tu, me iría lejos, muy lejos, por que tal vez, un día no pueda controlar mi ira e intente matarlos a Nicolás y a ti

- Pero Darien

- No me engañas Serena, yo se que todo fue un plan de ustedes dos para separarnos, puedo soportar tus mentiras, pero no podré perdonarles el daño que le hicieron a Rei

- Darien, yo no hice nada, Rei te engañó, se acostaba con Nicolás, yo solo te informé lo que pasaba

- Tu no me "informaste" armaste todo un teatro y yo caí, pero lo peor de esto, es que ustedes lastimaron a Rei y eso, no te lo voy a perdonar jamás

- Pero Darien

- Sal de aquí, y por favor, no quiero volver a saber de ti

- Darien, un día te vas a arrepentir, ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! (Serena salió azotando la puerta de la oficina de Darien dejando el sobre de la liquidación sobre el escritorio, a los pocos segundos regresó tomando el sobre que había olvidado y salió de nueva cuenta) ¡te lo juro!

Darien volteó a su lado izquierdo y observó que se encontraba el portarretratos con la foto de el y Rei. Se había enamorado de ésa fotografía, se las habían tomando el día que ella aceptó ser su esposa, un fotógrafo se les acercó y les ofreció tomarles una fotografía, ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien mientras éste la abrazó sobre los hombros, ambos se veían felices y ella se sentía protegida, ¿cuando dejó Rei de sentirse protegida pare sentirse temerosa de él? ¿cuándo se convirtió el en ese monstruo al que ya no reconocía en el espejo?

- Darien ¿qué piensas?

- Perdón Andrew, ¿me decías?

- Si, que estas absorto

- Si, estaba viendo ésta fotografía con Rei, se ve hermosa ¿verdad?

- Si, se ve muy linda, pero vine a recordarte que tienes un compromiso

- Es cierto, ¿crees que puedas llevarme?

- Claro, para eso están los amigos

- Gracias Andrew, por cierto…

- ¿qué?

- Lamento que Lita te corriera de tu casa

- No te preocupes amigo, Lita y yo nos amamos, solo está un poco enojada, ya se le bajará

- Espero que sí, pero vámonos, llegaremos tarde

- Si…

-000-

Lita y Rei llegaron corriendo a la cita con la ginecóloga, finalmente Lita había convencido a Rei de ponerse un vestido blanco de tirantes con una cinta color negro debajo de la línea del busto, aun cuando Rei insistió en que era innecesario.

- uff casi no llegamos

- si no me hubieras hecho que regresara a cambiarme hubiéramos llegado antes

- pero te ves hermosa ¿no crees?

- Bueno, eso es cierto…

- Hola, buenas tardes…

- Darien ¿tu que haces aquí?

- Bueno, es tu cita con la ginecóloga, y tu prometiste que podría venir a tu próxima cita ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si, pero eso fue antes de que pasara lo que pasó

- Vamos chicos, compórtense

- Andrew ¿tu qué haces aquí? Darien, te dije que vinieras, no que trajeras a Andrew contigo (dijo Lita molesta)

- Lita, ¿tu te pusiste de acuerdo con Darien? (pregunto Rei indignada)

- Esté bueno…¿sabes?, lo que pasa es que…Darien si me mandó la bolsa para éste hermoso vestido verde y pues…es muy bonito ¿no crees?

- Lita…

- Vamos chicos, es la consulta para ver a su bebé, Rei, Darien no lo ha visto nunca y tiene derecho, además, ustedes deben de hablar y creo que les hará mucho bien estar juntos en ésta consulta

- Lita, no es justo, me engañaste

- Si, pero por que te quiero como una hermana ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si, lo se, está bien…acepto que Darien me acompañe, pero con una condición

- La que quieras

- Tu vas a ir a limar asperezas con Andrew

- Ahh no, eso si que no, Andrew es un traidor

- Entonces creo que no entraré a consulta hoy

- Está bien, está bien, creo que se me antoja un helado de yogurt

- Yo puedo invitarte uno mi amor

- Pues si tu vas a invitármelo ¿qué crees?, ¿que yo lo iba a pagar?

- Lo que tu quieras amor, es mas a donde tu quieras, vamos

- Así me gusta, vamos…

Rei y Darien se quedaron solos en la sala de recepción en silencio, Darien observaba a Rei anonadado…

- te ves hermosa

- gracias…el vestido lo pagaste tu…es lindo

- se te ve lindo…

- no era necesario Darien, puedo subsistir sin tu ayuda

- se que si, pero a mi me gusta ver por ti mi amor, no quiero que te falte nada, sabes que puedes disponer de lo que necesites, por eso te di la tarjeta de crédito, no quiero que te limites

- no la he utilizado y no creo utilizarla, de hecho la traigo en la bolsa, será mejor devolvértela

- no Rei, por favor, quédatela, si no me permites estar contigo, al menos déjame la tranquilidad de que no sufres carencias

- no las sufro Darien. Andrew y Lita ven por mí y en cuanto pueda incorporarme buscaré un trabajo

- lo se amor, se que puedes hacerlo sola, pero…

- no me llames amor, por favor…

- señora Spencer

- soy yo…

- pase por favor (Dijo la Recepcionista a los dos adultos) ¿usted es el padre?

- es mi esposo (dijo Rei Seriamente)

- si, soy el padre (agregó el sonriente)

- pasen por aquí

-000-

Lita y Andrew se encontraban sentados en las mesitas que estaban en la calle de una nevería muy elegante, su especialidad "los helados de yogurt" ideales para esa mañana calurosa de verano.

- Lita amor

- ¿qué?

- No me gusta que estemos enojados

- Andrew, tu sabes que hiciste mal en mentirme

- Pero no te mentí Lita, es solo que…

- ¿qué?

- No mentí, mas bien no te conté las cosas

- Esa es una forma de mentir, y no me gusta, tu y yo nunca nos mentimos Andrew

- Lo se, pero, ¿qué querías que te dijera? ¿Que Darien decía que Rei lo había engañado? Tu me ibas a preguntar mas cosas, te conozco y yo no sabría que decirte, por que eso es lo único que Darien me dijo, el siempre se negó a hablar del tema, aun ahora, es poco lo que quiere hablar al respecto

- Me dolió que me ocultaras cosas Andrew

- Lo se linda, pero…entiéndeme, hay cosas de Rei que tu jamás me has contado ni me contarás ¿verdad?

- Bueno yo…

- ¿lo ves? Lamento no habértelo contado, ¿me perdonas? (dijo Andrew poniendo sus ojos tiernos)

- Odio que me veas con esos ojos Andrew…siempre me convences

- Es que me amas

- Y tu me amas a mí

- Eso es muy cierto, aun cuando te enojas…

- ¡Yo nunca me enojo Andrew!

- Esté…si, es cierto…¿puedo regresar a casa? Te extraño, y a Andy

- Bien…

- Lita…no me contestes así (Dijo Andrew Haciendo un puchero)

- Anda, vamos a casa, no creo que Rei regrese pronto y el pequeño Andy está en el jardín de niños ahora…tenemos la casa para nosotros solos…

- Mmhhmmm yo tengo una idea para pasar el tiempo, involucra crema batida (Dijo Andrew en tono perverso)

- Si, ya se…quieres que te prepare un helado(Dijo Lita Resignada)…está bien…

- Pues…mi idea era otra mas divertida Lita…

- Mmhhmm que interesante. Vámonos

Lita jaló del brazo a Andrew para llevárselo de prisa al departamento, Andrew rara vez tenía ese tipo de pensamientos sin que antes Lita tomara la iniciativa, tenían que aprovechar…

-000-

Rei se encontraba con una bata azul encima recostada sobre la cama de revisión, tronaba sus dedos, lo que para ella significaba nerviosismo, Darien lo sabía y tomó la mano de la chica, entrecruzando sus dedos con los de ella, ella lo miró seria, y el le sonrió, ella respiró profundamente y recostó su cabeza en la almohada debajo de ella.

- tranquila señora Spencer, todo estará bien

- y dígame doctora ¿cómo está nuestro bebé? (dijo el Alto hombre de cabello negro)

- Muy bien señor Spencer, aunque…veo que has estado algo tensa ¿verdad Rei?

- Bueno yo…

- Señor, que bueno que viene, en su cita anterior le dije a su esposa que tenía que estar tranquila, su bebé está creciendo muy bien, pero su presión está algo elevada, y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

- Es que he estado un poco tensa…

- Pero no se preocupe doctora, le prometo que nosotros trabajaremos para que Rei esté mas relajada, ¿verdad amor?(Dijo el hombre coquetamente)

- Si…es verdad…

- Y doctora ¿ya podemos ver que será?

- Aun no señor Spencer, pero esperemos que el próximo mes podamos ver el sexo del bebé

- Aquí estaremos puntuales, y prometo que Rei se tomará todas sus medicinas y estará bien ¿verdad amor?

- Si doctora, aquí estaremos…(dijo la pelinegra en tono serio)

Rei bajó de la mesa de revisión ayudada por Darien y entró al vestidor a cambiarse, salió a los pocos minutos nuevamente vestida. Darien no se dio cuenta, pero ella pudo darse cuenta mientras se cambiaba que Darien le preguntaba a la doctora mas sugerencias de cómo cuidar de ella y qué cuidados especiales tener, Rei salio y ambos se fueron del consultorio.

- Lita debería de estar aquí

- si, pero, no estará, recuerda que fue con Andrew

- pero tardamos lo suficiente como para qué estén de regreso, íbamos a regresar a casa…

- si me permites…yo puedo llevarte

- creo que mejor tomaré un taxi

- por favor Rei, me sentiré mas tranquilo si tu me permitieras llevarte…

- está bien.. pero Darien…

- ¿si?

- ¿Me llevarías antes al parque? Se me acaba de antojar un helado de chocolate…

- Puedo llevarte a una nevería si lo deseas

- No…al parque estará bien…quiero respirar aire fresco también

- Está bien princesa, tus deseos son órdenes, vamos…

Darien ofreció su brazo a Rei para salir del consultorio, ella dudó un par de segundos, pero lo aceptó, ambos tomaron el elevador y llegaron al sótano donde estaba el estacionamiento. El abrió la puerta del auto y ayudó a subir a Rei, después dio la vuelta al carro y subió al auto, manejó hasta un parque conocido por ambos, el camino fue muy silencioso para ambos, Rei miraba callada hacia la ventana y Darien la miraba de reojo, el no quiso incomodarla ni presionarla.  
>Darien estacionó el carro cerca del parque y ayudó a bajar a Rei, ésta lo contemplaba silenciosa…<p>

- ¿por qué me trajiste a éste parque?

- Me gusta éste parque… es donde tuve mi primer cita con una chica muy hermosa

- ¿de verdad?

- Si…me trae muy buenos recuerdos…

- Mira…el vendedor de helados…¿me compras uno?

- Vamos…(Darien caminó junto a Rei hacia el vendedor de helados, le pidió uno doble de chocolate a Rei y el se compró un helado de limón. Su mujer se caracterizaba por ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de comer, pero no en ésa ocasión, Rei prácticamente estaba devorando su helado de chocolate) veo que de verdad tenías ganas de uno

- Si…(Rei se sonrojó al percatarse que estaba olvidando sus modales al comer su helado) lo lamento…los antojos me aquejan mas frecuentemente…

- No te preocupes, me es gracioso verte así

- ¿de verdad?

- Claro, yo siempre te he visto como un ángel, como alguien fuera de éste mundo, y me encanta cuando al menos por un par de segundos te muestras como una mujer terrenal…

- ¿me estas diciendo extraterrestre?

- No…estoy diciendo que para mí tu eres perfecta amor…

- Darien, te pedí que no me llames amor

- Pero eso eres Rei, eres mi amor, la mujer de mi vida…

- Darien…

- Rei, ya te lo dije, se que te lastimé mucho, y te juro que pasaré el resto de mi vida maldiciéndome por haber sido un idiota

- En verdad lo fuiste Darien…

- Pero también pasaré el resto de mi vida, pidiéndote que me perdones y diciéndote que te amo más que a mi vida. No entiendo la vida si no la paso junto a ti

- Darien, tu y yo no podremos volver a vivir juntos, no podríamos. Pasaron demasiadas cosas

- Rei, intentémoslo. Yo quiero envejecer junto a ti, ver crecer a nuestros hijos en nuestra casa, estar contigo

- Darien ¿cómo me dices eso? Ni siquiera sabes si éste hijo que estoy esperando es tuyo

- Claro que es mío Rei, ¿de quien más podría ser?

- Darien, la negación no servirá de nada, no podemos negar lo que me…pasó

- Si, es verdad mi amor, no podemos negar lo que te hizo ese maldito infeliz, pero para mí éste bebé es nuestro, y no permitiré que alguien diga lo contrario ¿o a ti te gustaría que nuestro hijo creciera viendo como padre a Nicolás?

- ¡Jamás! ¡primero muerta!

- Rei, te lo juro. A mi no me importa. Yo estoy feliz de ser padre desde el día que supe que estabas embarazada. Si, no te miento, sentí mucha confusión, pero también sentí mucha alegría, éste bebé es nuestro, es nuestro hijo…

- ¿de verdad Darien?

- Rei, me conoces ¿crees que te mentiría? ¿qué podría mentirte?

- (Rei miró los ojos de Darien, para ella solo era necesario mirar los ojos da Darien para saber cuando le decía la verdad y cuando no, se perdió dentro de esos ojos azules, esos eran los ojos del Darien del que se había enamorado) no… tu jamás podrías mentirme…

- Sigamos yendo a terapia Rei. Solos no podremos superar esto, pero juntos y con ayuda yo sé que podremos salir adelante, yo te amo y se que tu me amas a mí…¿o me equivoco?

- Claro que te amo Darien, pero esto es demasiado, demasiado para mi y para ti

- ¿también demasiado para nuestro amor?

- …

- Solo contéstame algo

- ¿qué?

- ¿has sido feliz sin mí estas semanas que hemos estado lejos?

- No…

- Te has sentido igual de miserable que yo ¿no?

- …

- Por favor Rei. Se que no lo merezco, pero por nuestro amor, dame una segunda oportunidad. Iremos al paso que tu lo decidas, que tu lo desees, pero no te alejes de mí…(Darien se volvió a arrodillar a los pies de Rei rompiendo en llanto, algo que jamás le había permitido a Rei ver) te amo…

- Darien, yo también te amo…tienes razón, nos merecemos ser felices…iremos a terapia, espero que tu terapeuta nos ayude a lidiar con todo esto…

- Te prometo que voy a cambiar, que seré paciente Rei, haré lo que tu me pidas…

- Darien, ¿harás todo lo que yo te pida?

- Lo que me pidas…

- Entonces llévame a casa por favor. Hace mucho calor y necesito descansar

- Está bien, te llevaré a casa de Lita y Andrew. Seguro ellos ya estarán allá

- No…no me entiendes…quiero ir a casa…a nuestra casa…

- (Darien volteó a ver a Rei desconcertado, jamás esperó esa petición de ella) si…si está bien…vamos….

Darien tomó a Rei de la mano entrecruzando sus dedos con los suyos y fueron hacia el carro. En ése momento Darien se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo, conocía a Rei y sabía que aun cuando ella había decidido regresar a casa no lo estaba perdonando del todo aún, pero le estaba dando la oportunidad de esforzarse, y el estaba seguro que no volvería a defraudar su confianza…

Darien manejó hacia su casa sin soltar la mano de Rei en ningún momento. Cada que un alto le aparecía en el camino, el aprovechaba para tomar la mano de Rei y besarla o mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su rostro, cuando por fin llegaron a casa Darien estacionó el carro en la puerta de la mansión y corrió hasta la puerta del copiloto, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar y la ayudó a subir los cuatro escalones que había antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

- espera

- Darien…¿qué haces? (Darien levantó a Rei y la cargó en sus brazos)

- La primera vez que entraste a ésta casa como la dueña y señora de ella yo lo arruiné con mis celos…esa no era la forma en la que debiste, entrar…ésta sí( Darien entró al recibidor de la casa con la mujer de su vida en brazos, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación principal, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la cama, dejando sobre ella cuidadosamente a la mujer de sus sueños) servida señora Spencer…

- Darien…(Rei aprovechó la cercanía y acarició el rostro de Darien atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo suavemente en los labios) gracias…

- Descansa mi amor. Yo voy a pedir que te preparen algo rico para comer. ¿se te antoja algo en especial?

- Lo que tu quieras mi vida…quisiera pasar tiempo contigo, pero de verdad me siento muy cansada

- No te preocupes mi amor, lo entiendo… además, tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para pasarlo juntos ¿no?

- Si, tienes razón…

- Amor. Voy a aprovechar para ir a la oficina y arreglar unos pendientes, pero te prometo que no me tardo, estaré aquí para comer contigo ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, está bien Darien, aquí te espero…

- (Darien besó suavemente a Rei en los labios) te amo…

- Y yo a ti…

- Rei…

- ¿si?

- Regresando quiero darte una sorpresa, ¿podrías esperarme aquí?

- Claro…(Rei miró algo desconcertada a Darien, no tenía idea de qué tramaba éste)

Darien salió muy a su pesar de la habitación, de verdad deseaba quedarse con Rei, pero sabía que ella necesitaba descansar, y él tenía que dejar listos todos los pendientes de la oficina para desaparecerse al menos un par de días. Bajó las escaleras sonriente, se encontró con Frank en las escaleras.

- Frank

- Darien, te ves muy feliz

- Lo estoy amigo, lo estoy…¿sabes quién está descansando en éste momento en mi habitación?

- Para ésa sonrisa, solo puede ser Rei…¿verdad?

- Si…

- Darien, no la obligaste a volver ¿verdad?

- Ay claro que no…ella me dijo que la trajera a casa, solo que está durmiendo, creo que está algo cansada

- Que alegría por ti amigo. Ahora, tengo que pedirte un favor

- Dime, lo que quieras

- ¿me llevarías al aeropuerto?

- ¿qué? ¿por qué?

- Amigo, yo debí regresar hace varias semanas ya , pero te veía tan mal, que no me atreví a dejarte solo. Ahora con Rei aquí, se que todo estará bien..

- Yo se que sí Frank, todo estará bien ahora…

- Espérame un par de minutos ¿quieres? No tardaré en hacer mi maleta

- Claro que sí, te veré en el auto

Frank subió las escaleras y entró de prisa a su habitación. Tomó la ropa que tenía en los cajones y la colocó en la ponía sus pertenencias en la maleta, al tomar los pantalones de uno de los cajones cayó una fotografía, el la levantó y la miró. Tomaría ese recuerdo prestado, le daba mucho gusto que su amigo se reconciliara con Rei, pero no podía evitar haber sentido algo especial por esa chica, y no se quedaría ahí para comprobar qué era realmente lo que sentía, el sabía que Rei y Darien se amaban y sabía que ya habían tenido demasiado drama para una vida, lo mejor sería alejarse, antes de caer igual que su amigo, perdidamente enamorado de la mujer de los ojos violeta...

- ¿listo?

- Si, vámonos

Frank subió su maleta al auto de Darien y después se subió el. Frank observó a su amigo manejando en silencio, de verdad se veía feliz, enamorado, lo hacía muy feliz saber que Rei lo había perdonado, veía en su mirada al mismo Darien con el que pasó muchos años en el internado.  
>Algo dentro de sí le decía que su amigo iba por el camino correcto, si bien era cierto que había descubierto lo maravillosa que era Rei y que había descubierto que su corazón se aceleraba cuando la miraba, también lo era que apreciaba mucho a Darien y no se arriesgaría a descubrir qué era lo que sentía por ella…<p>

- llegamos Frank, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta la salida?

- No. por favor, déjame aquí, el aeropuerto es inmenso y no quiero que te pierdas, Rei no me lo perdonaría además, sabes que odio las despedidas

- Lo se…bueno amigo, gracias por venir, pero por favor, vuelve pronto, escríbeme, no quiero que nos alejemos tanto

- Te lo prometo, pero tu también prométeme algo amigo…

- Lo que tu quieras…

- Cuida mucho a Rei, es una mujer maravillosa, y no merece que la vuelvas a hacer llorar

- No te preocupes amigo, te prometo que a partir del día de hoy me esforzaré por hacerla feliz

- Mas te vale, mas te vale, por que sino, regresaré y te daré una paliza

- No será necesario Frank, aprendí mi lección, ya no me dejaré envenenar…

- Adiós amigo, de verdad, les deseo que sean muy felices…

- Gracias…(Darien abrazó a su amigo de la infancia y se despidió de el, Frank caminó hacia el área de documentación y Darien dio media vuelta para salir del aeropuerto)

- Darien, hola

- Nicolás… (Darien se acercó a Nicolás tomándolo del cuello de la camisa) voy a matarte, te lo juro (Darien le dio un puñetazo a Nicolás en la cara haciéndole sangrar la nariz)

- Darien por favor, detente, déjame hablar, he buscado a Rei, pero jamás he podido hablar con ella

- Más te vale que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi esposa maldito infeliz

- Darien, déjame hablar, por favor, las pocas veces que pude estar cerca de Rei me fue imposible hablarle

- ¿ y para qué querías estar cerca de ella maldito? ¿para volver a abusar de ella?

- Yo…

- Lo se todo. Tu cómplice me lo contó todo y si no te mato aquí mismo es por que iría a la cárcel y no podría estar con mi amada Rei , pero jamás te perdonaré haberle hecho lo que le hiciste

- ¡Pero yo no le hice nada!

- ¿qué?

- Lo acepto. Ese día yo me había puesto de acuerdo con Serena para drogar a Rei y hacerla mía, pero, no pude, no le podía hacer algo así….

- ¡Pero yo te vi!

- Esa noche yo llevé a Rei a su cama, la besé y le saqué la blusa, lo intenté, intenté hacerla mía, pero al verla ahí, tendida en la cama inconsciente, no pude continuar, salí corriendo, pero te juro que no le hice nada

- Maldito infeliz, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera intentarlo? (Dijo Darien dándole otro puñetazo en el rostro al pelicastaño)

- Es que yo quería a Rei para mí, quería que fuera mía…¡pero no así!

- (Darien le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Nicolás) eres una basura, no importa que Rei me pidiera que no te lastimara, si vuelvo a verte a diez kilómetros de ella, te mato…

Darien salió del aeropuerto con sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, se sentía feliz de saber que Nicolás no abusara de su amada Rei y por otra aun sentía ganas de matar a Nicolás y a Serena…

-000-

El ruido de los pájaros despertó a Rei. Abrió los ojos, no sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormida. Se incorporó, recordó que Darien le había pedido que no saliera, pero no le dijo de donde. Tomó unas pantuflas que había al lado de la cama, a pesar de su ausencia, Darien se había encargado de que todas las cosas que Rei necesitara estuvieran ahí, como si siempre hubiera sabido que ella regresaría.  
>Abrió la puerta de la habitación, no miró a nadie. Seguro Darien aun no regresaba. Caminó un par de pasos y abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya. Una curiosidad infinita la llevaron a tirar de la perilla, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que la habitación estaba decorada.<br>Ella y Darien jamás tuvieron tiempo de decorar nada, pero esa era la habitación para un bebé, una niña para ser exacto. Los muebles estaban pintados en color lila y blanco, al centro de la habitación había una pequeña cunita color blanco con un edredón color lila, sobre éste varios pandas de peluche. Rei tomó uno y lo abrasó. La habitación era hermosa, tal como ella la hubiera decorado. De pronto, sintió unos brazos abarcándola por la cintura…

- creo que descubriste la sorpresa

- Darien…no te sentí llegar

¿te gustó la habitación?

- Si, es hermosa, pero es la habitación para una niña, ¿ y si es niño?

- Mi corazón de padre me dice que nuestro bebé es una nena. Se que tu color favorito es el rojo, pero creo que rojo es demasiado para nuestra pequeña princesa por ahora ¿no lo crees?

- Totalmente Darien, es hermosa así como está, la has decorado justo como yo lo hubiera hecho

- Bueno mi amor, te dije que estaba muy emocionado con el nacimiento de nuestro primogénito y sin ti aquí, tenía que mantenerme ocupado en algo

- Y es excelente, pero Darien…¿de verdad podrás con la duda?

- Rei. No otra vez por favor

- Es que, a mi me asusta mucho tu reacción si…

- Ya te lo dije mil veces, éste bebé es nuestro, tuyo y mío, para mí lo ha sido así desde el momento en que supe que estabas embarazada

- Pero Darien…

- Además, creo que eso es algo que ya no nos preocupará

- ¿por qué?

- Por que hoy me encontré con Nicolás y…

- Ay no Darien, ¿otra vez lo golpeaste?

- Bueno, la verdad sí, no pude evitar golpearlo cuando lo vi. Lo lamento mi amor, trabajo en mis arranques de ira. Pero eso no es lo importante…

- ¿y qué lo es entonces?

- Que Nicolás me confesó que ése día que te drogó, no te hizo nada

- ¿de verdad? (el rostro de Rei se alegró infinitamente) ¿no me estas mintiendo Darien?

- No Rei, tu sabes que no podría mentirte

- Eso quiere decir, que tu eres el padre de...nuestro bebé (Rei abrazó a Darien del cuello y éste la levantó del suelo en un abrazo efusivo)

- ¿lo ves amor?

- Darien esto me ha hecho tan feliz

- Ahora solo quiero que estés tranquila mi amor, que tu única preocupación sea cuidar de tu salud ¿de acuerdo?

- Si mi amor (Rei besó a Darien apasionadamente y lo empujó contra la pared)

- Rei... nunca te habías puesto así…me gusta

- Lo se…pero me has hecho tan feliz con ésta noticia mi amor

- Sabes que aunque no hubiera sido así, yo los seguiría amando igual ¿verdad Rei?

- Si Darien, lo se, tal vez por eso en éste momento te amo aun más

- Rei… nunca me voy a perdonar por haber dudado de ti, por haberte lastimado

- Eso ya no importa Darien, lo que importa es que estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar ¿verdad?

- Nada ni nadie amor, te prometo que mi corazón permanecerá encadenado por siempre a ti mi vida

- Darien te amo tanto

- Y yo a ti…

Rei desabotonó la camisa de Darien mientras lo miraba pícaramente, el se dio cuenta de a dónde iban las intenciones de Rei, la miraba sorprendido y con mucho agrado, en las pocas ocasiones que pudo estar con ella, el fue siempre el que tomó la iniciativa, cuando ella logró deshacerse de la estorbosa camisa de Darien y lo dejó con el torso desnudo lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente mientras el aprovechó para tomarla por la cintura y sentarla en el cambiador que tenía al lado, deslizó los tirantes de su vestido hacia los hombros y acarició sus piernas, subiendo junto con su caricia la falda del vestido hasta la cintura.

- Rei, me vuelves loco

- Y tu a mí… (En ese momento el celular de Darien empezó a sonar) mmhhmm amor, tu celular

- ¿qué?

- Tu celular está sonando

- No importa

- Darien, puede ser importante

- No tanto como tu…(Darien continuaba besando a Rei bajando por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos)

- Contesta…

- Está bien…(Darien sacó el celular de su pantalón) diga….Lita, si, está bien…en casa…en NUESTRA CASA….no, no la obligué….no, no la secuestré…tampoco la estoy presionando…¿qué clase de bestia crees que soy?...¿donde aprendiste a decir ese tipo de palabrotas?...si…está bien…Rei, Lita no me cree que estas aquí POR TU VOLUNTAD, quiere hablar contigo (Darien entregó el celular a Rei, ésta contestó mientras el seguía acariciando y besandola)

- Hola Lita…no, no me obligó…mmhmm, ¡Darien!... ¿qué dices Lita?... no, en serio, yo lo decidí, ¡Darien! Me haces cosquillas….si Lita, estoy bien…(Darien continuaba distrayendo a Rei de su conversación con caricias y besos) te llamo luego ¿si? Adiós…

- ¿en qué estábamos señora Spencer?

- En esto…

Rei abrazó del cuello a Darien y lo atrajo hacia ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas a la cadera de el y lo besó apasionadamente…

-000-

Del otro lado de la ciudad una Lita anonadada escuchó en su teléfono una llamada cortada mientras volteaba a ver a Andrew.

- ¿puedes creer que Rei me colgó el teléfono?

- Amor, si se estaban reconciliando era obvio ¿no crees?

- Si, pero soy su amiga ¿Cómo se atreve?

- Vamos amor, no lo tomes muy a pecho, o dime…¿tu no le hubieras colgado hace un par de horas?

- Bueno la verdad es que si…estaba muy divertida

- ¿en serio?

- Claro que sí Andrew, ¿o tu no?

- Claro que si (Andrew se acercó y abrazó a Lita por la espalda besando su mejilla) te amo tanto Lita Kino

- Yo igual, ahora nuestra felicidad es completa Andrew, nosotros y nuestros mejores amigos en paz y enamorados…

- Y cada quien en su casa

- ¡Andrew!

- ¿qué? Me encanta tener a Rei en casa, pero de visita, así tu y yo podemos quedarnos solitos haciendo cositas cuando Andy no está en casa…

- Si…es cierto(Llita besó suavemente Andrew en los labios) por dios, ¡Andy!...Andrew, ¡olvidamos pasar por Andy al jardín de niños!

- Ay no! Otra vez no…(Andrew tomó las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta)

- Apresúrate, volvimos a olvidarnos de pasar por el

- Si, ¡corre!

La cotidianeidad nunca había tenido un valor tan alto para éstas dos parejas, jamás habían valorado tanto la felicidad de lo ordinario, de la ausencia de intrigas.

Para las dos guerreras que habían pasado una cuarta parte de su vida luchando contra el mal, no había nada más grandioso ni una recompensa más grande que la paz de una vida simple y sin guerras, sin peleas y sobre todo, al lado del hombre de su vida…

**FIN…**

**...000...**

**¡Hola!**

**Les dejo aquí la última parte de mi "corazón encadenado" .Me divertí bastante con mi "telenovela". Creo que soy muy mala para el drama, es que no puedo hacer sufrir tanto a mi parejita favorita, prometo trabajar en eso. Pero simplemente adoro los finales felices, siempre lo he dicho, Rei y Darien se merecen la felicidad por el resto de sus vidas ficticias ya que sufrieron bastante en la Serie.**

**Agradezco a Deshy y a Pame22, por sus porras, sus ánimos y sus bellas palabras. Gracias chicas, espero les guste el final (Si ya se, fue algo cursi, pero me gusta).**

**También agrandezco a Kenya por siempre hecharme porras para seguir adelante e Invitarme a seguir con éste gusto de plasmar mis retorcidas ideas en letras.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de Leer aun sin dejar Reviews, por su tiempo dedicado.**

**Aquí se termina un pequeño capitulo más de mis locuras, pero lamento decirles que tengo algunas ideas retorcidas más por subir jejeje. "Corazón encadenado" termina, pero les tengo un pequeño regalito (cuando digo regalito es por que es cortito cortito) pero que simplemente adoré escribir y quiero compartir con ustedes. Un par de pinceladas más y lo subo.**

**Gracias por Leer.**

**Vientoaguamarina**


End file.
